


Karasuno Gains UA Transfers [HIATUS]

by HunnyRabbit



Series: Midoriya In Haikyuu!! ☆☆ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Midoriya And Yamaguchi Are Twins, Midoriya Izuku & Hinata Shouyou Friendship, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Sarcastic Tsukishima Kei, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Short Midoriya Izuku, Shy Todoroki Shouto, comment suggestions!, crossposted, first fic, midoriya and hinata are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyRabbit/pseuds/HunnyRabbit
Summary: After the Overhaul catastrophe, UA realizes just how unreliable quirks can be. In accordance to this, they decide to send 3 lucky students to an all quirkless school!The Karasuno volleyball club gain three new friends, and possibly teammates. When Midoriya finds a copy of himself, he wonders when Katsuki did to be cursed like this.Nedzu really needs more hobbies than causing chaos..—— on hiatus for a while ——
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Midoriya Izuku, Kageyama Tobio & Bakugo Katsuki, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou (onesided), Midoriya Izuku & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Midoriya Izuku & Sugawara Koushi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Uraraka Ochako/Midoriya Izuku (onesided), Yamaguchi Tadashi & Midoriya Izuku, suprise ;)
Series: Midoriya In Haikyuu!! ☆☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836367
Comments: 188
Kudos: 336





	1. We’re Going Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

_UA High,Tokyo_

_8:34am_

Nedzu sits at his desk, sipping green tea like any normal day. Although on this day, he needs to make an incredibly difficult decision.   
_  
“Yes..or no?”_ He contemplates in his head.

Nedzu sits there thinking to himself, weighing the pros and cons. _“Whats the worst the could happen?”_ He finally decides as a grin spreads across his furry face.

In the 1-A classroom 3 aspiring hero’s collectively felt shivers go down their spines. “Are you okay, Deku-kun?” A slightly concerned Uraraka asks her friend. “I’m fine, Uraraka-San!” Midoriya replies, his smile almost blinding. “Okay! So back to this English problem...”

* * *

Class 1-A settle into their desks on Friday, awaiting the arrival of their favourite caterpillar teacher. Said teacher arrives clad in his typical obnoxiously yellow sleeping bag, looking (surprisingly, who knew it was possible) more tired than usual. He exits the cocoon, and makes his way up to the podium.

“Okay class, apparently Nedzu wanted me to give you all some new information. We are having three of the students in our class transfer temporarily to a new school. Now-“ 

“A new school? Lucky!”

”Can we blast those extras to hell?”

”Excuse me Aizawa-Sensei! But what school will these students be attending?” 

“Maybe he was about to say that..”

”Do you think they have hot girls there?” 

“...” Everyone in the room turns to stare in disgust at one pervert grape.

”So anyways..”

”If you would let me _finish_ maybe I could tell you. The students will be attending a school called Karasuno High. And if you were wondering why, Nedzu has deemed the Overhaul problem a little too close to failure for comfort. He decided that our reliance on quirks have become an issue, considering that there is a possible way for them to be removed.”

”What the hell does that have to do with this highschool?” A genuinely curious Bakugo asks.

”...The place this school is situated in.. has a quirkless population of 99.98%.”   
  
The class, except for one beaming greenette were shocked into silence.

”s-so they rarely see anyone with q-quirks?”

”Yes, so we will be having our objectivity strongest students sent there to learn and adapt. Midoriya,Bakugo, and Todoroki, you will be sent there on Monday morning. Be sure to have your bags packed for a minimum of a months time away. You will be taken via bus.”

”I’m sorry Sensei, but you said “minimum”? Does that mean you don’t have an exact amount of time we’ll be staying?” Asked an extremely excited Midoriya.

” _Quirkless_ _people! Ahhh I cant_ wait!”

” _Nedzu_ decided not to tell us, so you don’t get too “ _attached”.”_ He added quotations with his hands to emphasize his point. “To the kids there. But you will be getting an allowance if you need more clothes provided that you stay longer.”

Bakugo “tch”ed, seemingly annoyed, Todoroki had a thoughtful face, _”This could get me away from father..”_ he thought to himself. Midoriya was practically vibrating with the excitement of meeting new people, and possible friends.

This was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

”Ahhh! Bye my baby, please be safe and use all your manners-“

”Mom, please I’m not leaving Japan.”

”Make sure you’re nice to absolutely everyone young man-“

”MOM! I have to go! Ill be late if i don't leave now!” 

“Ah! I’m sorry, just please be careful Izuku! You know I worry.”

“I know mom, I will, love you bye!”

”Bye Izuku!”

”I’m leaving! Bye Hag! Later Dad!” Yelled Bakugo as he walked out the door with his bags.

”Dont call me that you brat! Be safe, bye!”

”Goodbye Katsuki.” Said a mildly terrified Masaru.

  
“You better get the best grades out of the whole school Shoto! I won’t settle for my son to be anything lower than #1!” Bellowed an always irritated Endeavour.

”Yeah, ok father..” replied an annoyed Todoroki as he dragged his bags out the door.

”Dont you sass me-“ Be was cut off my the door slamming.

* * *

“Hello fellow temporary Karasuno students!” Started Midoriya as he saw his classmates.”I’m so excited, I can’t wait!” He finished, beaming.”Whatever Deku.” Bakugo replied scoffing, Todoroki had a slight smile on his face, glad to be away from his father and with his friends.

After the sports festival, and the fight between Midoriya and Bakugo, the three became better friends, not that Bakugo would ever admit it though. Midoriya became more confident in his abilities, and has even been able to banter with Bakugo, it rarely ever becoming physical.

”Ne Kacchan, maybe you’ll find someone who’s just as mean as you?”

”Shut it, Nerd!”

”Guys..the bus driver had been waiting for like, five minutes..”

”Shut your fuck, Half-N-Half Bastard!”

”You’re absolutely right Todoroki-Kun, Let’s go!” A positively beaming Midoriya answered as he stepped onto the bus. “Tch, Nerd..” Grumbled Bakugo as he stomped onto the bus. Todoroki just sighed and entered right behind them. “ _This is going to be an adventure..”_

* * *

As they arrived to the hotel they were staying at, all were happy to see that their rooms were all in a row. Todoroki on the right, at 215, Bakugo in the left, in 213, and Midoriya staying in the middle at 214. Midoriya made sure to bring some of his many, _many_ All Might posters, but seeing as he didn’t want to go overboard, he put up 1, or 2, and left the rest in suitcase. 

Since they arrived extremely early in the morning on Monday, around 2 am, they had a lot of time to either go sightseeing, Lazy around treating it like a day off, or just decorate their rooms and get a feel of their new temporary homes.

As for Midoriya, he decided to text his friends back at UA, despite knowing most would be asleep.

Atleast he had one friend that he knew wouldn’t be.

**GucciEyeBags**

**2:54am**

**GreenBean:** hi shinsou-kun!!!

 **GucciEyeBags:** are my eyes deceiving me? is THE Midoriya Izuku awake past 11pm? *gasp*

 **GreenBean:** oh shut it.

 **GucciEyeBags:** wow smh you texted me first 😔✌️

 **GreenBean:** i dont care, but n e ways...

 **GucciEyeBags:** bro-

 **GucciEyeBags:** you’ve been typing for like 5 minutes wtf

 **GreenBean:** IM SO EXCITED so we were in class today and aizawa-sensei told us that nedzu has some news or whatever right? So i was sitting there like hmmm what could it be owo? then he said that me todoroki-kun and Kacchan would be going to a quirkless people school!! And that’s so exciting because I can’t wait to make new friends and maybe they would even be interested in hero’s like I am!! Then we can like bond over it together and just like have a fun time being together and everything and I can even get their numbers so o can text them from UA and even visit sometimes! It’ll be so fun to even have friends outside of UA and then I can introduce my UA friends to my Karasuno friends but that will be factoring in that anyone even likes me enough to be my friend or something because I’m kinda annoying sometimes so like yeah. I’m excited though! 

**GucciEyeBags:**.

 **GucciEyeBags:** bruh it took me like 10 minutes to read that wtf, but where even r u?

 **GreenBean:** if I’m correct I’m in miyagi? and we’re staying in a hotel :)) I start school tomorrow aaaa I’m so excited!   
  
**GucciEyeBags** : uh huh, I see that. Goodluck at Karasuno Shorty

 **GreenBean:** I’m not that short!!! only 5’3” :(((

 **GreenBean:** wow rude smh

 **GreenBean:** bye to you too **😔😔**

Midoriya pouts as he turns off his phone, disappointed that Shinsou didn’t even say Bye back.

_“If I’m going to this school, might as well do my research right?”  
_

He sighs as he turns back on his phone, and pulls up google. He enters “Karasuno Highschool” into the search engine, and instantly multiple results came up. 

_“Staff..”_

_”Sports..”_

_”Granduates..”_

_”Trash Hair Cut-“_

_”Hold up-Sports seem interesting enough.”_

He scrolled up until he had returned to the top of the screen, and clicked sports. Turns out they had a volleyball team, and.. they weren’t doing too good.

_”Clipped winged crows, huh? that’s an oof.”_

Midoriya had _mostly_ fond memories with volleyball. Back in middle school when he had nothing to channel his jitteriness into, (as he had come to terms with his quirklessness and thought he would never be a hero) he decided to pick up volleyball, he hadn’t played in months.. but from when he last played, he’d had pretty decent receives, a pretty good serve, but what he really excelled at, was setting and spiking.

Midoriya always has flexible wrists (only further more now that he’s broken his wrists more times than he found count) and his hand-eye co-ordination was killer. So his sets were always almost perfect. Paired with his speed,(running away from bullies really helped) and his sets were excellent.

When he first started spiking, Midoriya found that his jumps were getting higher than he ever knew they could be. His jumping reach being heights of 330cm on a bad day. So he was also a ridiculous spiker.   
  


He wondered if he would ever meet the volleyball team, maybe join. He really hoped he could.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? The updates may be a bit slow because I’m not good with ideas aaaa but please leave suggestions for any new fics I should start, or chapters for this fic! I will also try to update every Monday and Friday because I have nothing better to do :)) Bye bye! :9


	2. Meanwhile, In Karasuno..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Karasuno react to the idea of new transfers? Find out here lmao (first years)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spongebob sounds intensify*

_Karasuno High, Miyagi_

_3:34pm_

In the Karasuno gym, for the fourth time that day, Hinata Shouyou gets hit in the face with a volleyball while distracted.

”Oi Dumbass! Pay attention!”   
  
“Shut your mouth BAKAgeyama! I’m just thinking..”

”Oh please no, don’t hurt your brain trying.” Said a snickering giant.

”Shut up Stingyshima! Get down here and fight me!” 

“Alright first years that’s enough,but Hinata, what’s got you so deep in thought you miss _volleyball_? _”_

 _”_ Well.. Our class is getting a new transfer student tomorrow! The teachers said they came from Tokyo. Isn’t that so cool!” Exclaimed the jumping first year. “Really? Not at the start of the year, but almost 2 months in?” An almost equally excited Nishinoya asks.   
  
“Oh? My class is getting one too.." Tsukishima adds.

"Really? Mine too, hmm.." Yamaguchi adds his 2 cents.

"What a coincidence! Maybe they all came from the same school!" An even more ecstatic Hinata tells the team. 

"Woah there Shrimp, that was a big word. Where did you even learn that?"Tsukishima pauses Hinata's daydream with his sarcastic remark.

”You know what? Fight me Saltyshima!”

* * *

As Hinata rides home from practice that day, he cant help but hope that the transfer will be his friend. Sure, Hinata does have friends in his class, but he rarely talks to them, solely focusing on volleyball. Maybe this person will be his first real out of club friend!

He knows it’s wishful thinking, but as he reaches his house, he prays that this person will be as short, if not shorter than him. Nishinoya being the only person isn’t good enough anymore.

* * *

Kageyama really hoped to be left alone by the new kids. All he needs is volleyball, friends is barely even an essential to him. Yet the dumbass still found a way to be his “friend”. Maybe if the transfer is exactly like hinata, they could be friends.

He scoffs as he walks home, _yeah right._

_Somewhere in their hotel room, a certain Green Haired boy sneezed._

* * *

When Hinata strapped on his bag and mounted his bike, it was an understatement to say he was excited. You could _feel_ the excitement coming off him in waves.He had an almost permanent smile stuck on his face.   
  
_This could be his first real out of club friend for goodness sake! Could you blame him?  
  
“before they get to friend status though, I still have to meet them.” _Hinata mused as he happily rode his bike to school Tuesday morning.

As Hinata was praying they were at least under 5’5”, Kageyama was scowling as he walked to Karasuno. _“The dumbass will probably want to be their friend or something, I just hope they are atleast good at receiving.. maybe they could teach Hinata.”_

  
While Kageyama sorted his thoughts Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked in silence. Until it was broken by a timid sounding Yamaguchi. “Hey Tsukki..Do you think the transfers will be nice..?”

”Doesn't matter, Yamaguchi.”

”Sorry Tsukki..”

* * *

When Hinata and Kageyama walked into class, everyone had to squint, and some shield their eyes at the eye blinding brightness of Hinata’s smile. He took his seat and began to imagine just what they could look like.

”Alright class, I’m sure as you all know, we have a transfer student joining us today. Please remember to be respectful, and don’t invade their personal space.” 

When Ms.Sora was met with a chorus of “Yes Sensei.”s from her students. She nodded and turned towards the door, giving it a “come in” gesture. The door opened, and in skipped a short figure with a bright smile. They turned to the board, wrote their name, and bowed the class. They stood and uttered a few words that seemed to brighten the room.

”Hiya! My name’s Midoriya Izuku. It’s nice to meet you all!”


	3. UA, Meet Karasuno!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day! (Why is Bakugo like this :’^) aa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if Todoroki and Bakugo should join the team too? (*≧▽≦)

_Karasuno_ , _Miyagi_

_Around 7:45 am_

When _Midoriya_ (as he now knew) walked into the classroom, Hinata seemed to actually contemplate if he dyed his hair green, and cloned himself. Because that was basically him, with freckles, bigger eyes, and a deep forest green highlighted bush for hair!

Midoriya seemed to take notice as well, _(he could see the slight head tilt sent his way.)_ Although his smile never seemed to dim or slip. 

_“And I thought kageyama was pretty..well, this is just even more of a reason to become his friend!”_

The teacher had a slight smile on her face as she spoke,”Alright Midoriya-kun, how about you sit next to Hinata-kun for the time being.” One Hinata Shouyou beamed as he raised his hand.

 _”Woah, the people here are so..ordinary! I wonder how Kacchan and Todoroki-Kun are doing in their classes..”_ Midoriya muses to himself as he walks to his new desk. He turns to Hinata and says, ”I hope we can become friends, Hinata-kun.” With a soft smile, as Hinata trips on his words. What was supposed to sound confident, came out more like,”y-yes m-me t-too M-Mid-doriy-ya-k-kun!”

Kageyama sat in silent fury at the other end of the classroom.

* * *

As Bakugo walked into his class, he knew exactly what to expect. A bunch of annoying extras who didn’t know what “Leave me alone fuckers!” meant. And that’s what he got, for the most part.

_If only fuck-face with the glasses would stop smirking at him, as if he knew everything in the world.  
  
_

He went to his seat with a simple, “Hey, I’m Bakugo Katsuki.”And decided that the introduction would please his ever growing superiority-complex.

_If it weren’t for stupid fuck-face glasses._

_”Stupid Deku_ better _have a worse class, or I’m totally kicking his ass later.”_

* * *

Todoroki wouldn’t say he was shy, or soft spoken, he just didn’t talk to people who weren’t worth his time. A prime example being before he met Midoriya. He never talked to him, but after the sports festival, he decided that he was worth even 5 seconds of his time. He guesses you could say the same for Bakugo too..

And as he stood in front of his new class, he decided none of them were worth even a second of his time. _He’d have to find Midoriya as soon as class ends, and he now saw what Bakugo meant by calling everyone extras all the time._

The only person he really saved to his memory was a timid looking green haired kid. But that was really only because he thought it was Midoriya for a few seconds. _I mean, wild green hair, olive almost deep green eyes, and freckles? Come on? How could you not.  
  
  
_ He just hoped the kid acted like Midoriya too, so he wasn’t constantly dying of lacking any sort of excitement. But from the look he got back when he glanced at them, he genuinely doubted it.

_Although a boy can dream.._

* * *

Hinata was beyond thrilled. He’s got his twin in his class, and since it was Midoriya’s first day,(and he’s assuming the teacher has already deemed him a favourite) the class wasn’t even working!   
  
Alright, it was technically a “Study Period” but as if anyone _actually_ does work during those.

_  
  
In the middle of a math class at UA, a certain mini Ingenium suddenly felt extremely violated._

Most of the class were crowded around a light radiating GreenBean™ bombarding him with questions about his life.

”What school did you come from?”

”What are your hobbies?”

”Do you live close?”

”Are you single?”

Midoriya was just going to pretend he didn’t hear that last one.

”Do you play any sports?”

”Guys chill! I don’t think I can talk fast enough to answer all of your questions.”   
Explains Midoriya as he rubs the back of his head.

  
_Uraraka’s lie radar just went off the charts._

  
“Sorry..” Was a collective response, and they all had the decency to look embarrassed.

”It’s Ok!Now..the last one I heard was,Do I play sports right?” Inquired Midoriya.

”Yeah! Most of us play sports here and- well, I’m sure most of us would like to know.”Murmurs of agreement could be heard.

”Hmm, well my highschool didn’t have any sports teams, so-“Started Midoriya.

”Really?”

”Damn, that sucks.”

”Geez..”

” _So..”_ Continued Midoriya, who now felt Aizawa-Senseis pain.”I haven’t played in a while. But, I did play volleyball in middle school.” Finished Midoriya with his classic smile.

”Uwaaah! Volleyball? I love volleyball! I’m on the team right now!” Exclaimed an even more-determined-to-become-this-guys-friend Hinata.

”Uwaah! Really? I would totally wanna see you guys practice sometime!” Replied an electrified Midoriya. “I’d have to ask Daichi-San, but I’m positive he’ll say yes!” Added Hinata. “Gwaaah! I cant wait!” Finished Midoriya who was doing excited arm flaps that made everyone’s heart melt.

Kageyama was suddenly intrigued by the green haired midget.

Another round of questions went by, dizzyingly quickly it was finally lunch.

* * *

Todoroki speed walked as fast as he could without being seen as rude to the lunchroom, hoping to meet his friends on the way there. His day hadn’t been anything special, just a worksheet to find out where he was in certain subjects. He was glad he chose UA, as their academics definitely beat here.

Bakugo just grumbled, “Fucking finally” and got up and left. He just sat there with a bunch of no-name extras the whole time. Who the fuck even let losers like the blonde girl into schools? He can’t wait to rant about his shitty class.

Midoriya sent a blinding smile in everyone’s direction, “I hope we can all be friends! Bye bye!” He called as he skipped out of the room. Happily bouncing down the hallway awaiting hearing about his Friends’ day. He knew his was great.

The UA boys all got their trays and sat at the same table, one beaming, one fuming, and another despaired at the argument he knew was coming.

”Hi hi guys! How were your days? Mine was great.” Asked an over-joyed bone breaker.

”Fucking horrible. I got a shit class with some glasses extra who wouldn’t stop smirking at me. Pisses me off..” grumbled the explosive boy.

”I got some kid who I thought was Midoriya..until I realized it wasn’t him.” Todoroki sighed as he dug into his cold soba.

”Someone that looks like me? I have to meet them!” Exclaimed Midoriya. “Well sorry about you guys, but my day has been great! I met like, my actual twin but orange, and he even plays volleyball! I might go to the team practice, so I might not walk back to the hotel with you guys, sorry!” Midoriya looked apologetically to Todoroki and Bakugo.

”Ugh! Whatever _Dumbass_ , I don’t even care..” The blonde responded as he picked at his food.

“I am,, so sorry to leave you with him Todoroki-kun.” Midoriya sighed, shaking his head.

”Shut it, Nerd!” Bakugo yelled at a surprisingly moderate volume.

Todoroki just sighed and continued to slurp his soba.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Volleyball table.._

”Shouyou! What do you _mean_ your transfer is your twin?” Asked an extremely confused Nishinoya.

”For once the Dumbass is actually right, the kid looks just like him. Just..green..” Explained a pissed looking Kageyama.

”Hey King, no need to get pissy just because someone else stole your queens attention.” _Guess who said that._

”Hey I-“ Started Kageyama, but was quickly cut off by the living sun who seeming to just have remembered something. “Oh yeah! Daichi-San.. i may have invited him to practice today. Can he watch? Pleeaase?” Hinata looked to the exhausted captain with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.(He’d been learning from Natsu.)

”Well, as long as he’s not a distraction..I don’t see why not.”

As Hinata cheered, Kageyama seemed to be the one to remember something. “Hey Hinata, didn’t he say that he played volleyball through middle school?” 

”Oh yeah, he did didn’t he? I wonder if he’s good at it. Maybe we could get him to join the team!” Hinata suggested.

“Slow down there Hinata, we haven’t even met him yet!” Suga laughed. “Well I have to head back to class. See you guys at practice!” Hinata called back as he ran of to class. _Maybe befriending Midoriya wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.._

* * *

It was when class ended and Midoriya watched as Hinata bolted out the door, did he notice that Hinata forgot..literally everything he brought to school.

He chuckles to himself as he picks up Hinata’s things, which was when he remembers he has absolutely no idea where the gym is. _Oops, forgot to ask._

After he finishes, Midoriya pulls out his phone to text Bakugo and Todoroki.

**KaRasUnO crEw**

**3:25pm**

**Izuwu: hey guys hehe**

**Katsuwu: what did you do nerd**

**Izuwu: I’ll have you know i didnt do anything!!**

**Shouwu: press x for doubt**

**Katsuwu: x**

**Izuwu: hey! I just needed to know if you guys know where the gym is smh 😢✌️  
**

**Katsuwu: no we have gym tomorrow**

**Shouwu: Yeah, I do, but there are multiple soooo**

**Izuwu: hey todorokiii *batts eyelashes prettyly* wanna go hunting for the boys volleyball club in one of the gyms with me? *batts eyelashes beautiflyly***

**Shouwu: .**

**Shouwu: hOw cOuLd I sAy nO tO thAT?**

**Katsuwu: like this**

**Katsuwu: no**

**Izuwu: , frick u guys smh**

**Shouwu: I said yes what the heck**

**Izuwu: yey! ٩(๑ >◡<๑)۶ meet me at da entrance like,,, now? lmao**

**Shouwu: Bakugo is coming too bcuz yk walking home together and all  
**

**Izuwu: “like this” “no” yeah ok smh fake friend**

**Katsuwu: we were never friends wtf who even are you**

**Izuwu: sHUT YOUR UP and meet me :(**

**Katsuwu: yeah yeah we’re almost there deku**

**Shouwu: .**

**_Shouwu_ changed _Izuwu’s_ name to _Dekuwu_ **

**Dekuwu: ,**

**  
Dekuwu: i thought you were bae,,,but you were just fam 😔😔✌️**

**Shouwu: damb bro that kinda hurted me doe**

”We’re here nerd! Now show us the gyms IcyHot.” Yelled an irritated Bakugo.

”Awww, Kacchan always here to help.” Midoriya cooed with a sly smile.

Bakugo just growled and stomped over to him with a small, “shut your fuck.” Before settling with showing his reluctance by crossing his arms over his chest.

”I think they’re this way..” Todoroki started. “Think? Let’s go Todobro it isn’t manly to be late! How was that? I really channeled my inner Kirishima.” Midoriya spoke proudly.

_Kirishima was walking home talking to Mina, when he suddenly started shaking from the sudden unbalance of Manliness in the world.There was way, way, too much._

“Let us please just go..” Bakugo pleaded. Midoriya stood surprised, “Bakugo saying please? More likely than you think.” Was all he said before walking ahead beside Todoroki. “I’ll kill you, Nerd!” Growled Bakugo as he stomped after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates r hard 😍✌️ But I need your guys’ opinions! Should Bakugo and todoroki join the team as well? Or just Midoriya? Please comment !


	4. Midoriya, Meet The Karasuno Volleyball Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a baby hamster so don’t end my life if I post late ahhhhh sorey :’) but also a short chapter :(( I’m sorryy

_Karasuno, Miyagi_

_4:07pm_

”Not this gym, its the basketball team in here.”

”Not this one either, it’s the girls volleyball team.”

Is what Todoroki hears as he walks up to his third (3) gym to check. He sighs as he walks up the steps, and knocks on the door.

The door opens.

”Hello, can we help you?”

”Is this the Boys Volleyball team?”

”It is, yes. Why?”

 _”God, finally.”_ Todoroki turns around in search of a green mop.

”Uhm, excuse me?”The guy looked really confused, not that Todoroki cared, he just wanted to go home.

”Midoriya I found them, and im going home.” He calls out as he walks away from the gym. Just in time to hear a loud, “Thanks Todoroki-kun, Bye Bye!”

He smiles as he meets up with Bakugo. _Good Luck._

“Hi Hi! I’m Midoriya Izuku, and is Hinata-kun here? He left his bag in class, so I came to give it back to him.”

“Oh yeah, he is. Hinata, come over here.” Daichi yelled into the gym, turning around to search for the carrot top.

Midoriya decided that Hinata was taking too long and stepped past Daichi, skipping the rest of the way to Hinata.

Daichi blinked.

”Hinata-kun, you left your bags in class today, so I came to bring them to you.” Midoriya explains as he holds the bag out to the ginger.

”Woah, thanks Midoriya-kun! That’s so nice of you! You’re the best.” Hinata praises as he took his bag, and threw it onto the bench.

Midoriya blinked.

“Say, didn’t you invite me here to watch practice? I guess I can stay for that too.” Midoriya remembered.

”Oh yeah, I totally did!” Hinata turns to the rest of his team, the team already staring at them.

”Guys, this is my new classmate, Midoriya Izuku.” Hinata beamed at his teammates.

”Hi Hi, as Hinata-kun said my name is Midoriya Izuku. It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” Hinata spoke, over joyed at the prospect of making new friends.

”Hey Midoriya, Hinata said you played volleyball right? Why don’t you practice with us?” Tanaka asked, as he could see Nishinoya was getting excited at the thought of receiving a new serve or spike.

”Ah, I couldn’t, you guys need to practice for your matches right? I cant just intrude.” Midoriya tried to reason, waving his hand in front of himself.

”No its alright, we need to get used to playing against people we don’t know of, so it will be good practice for the team. If that’s okay with you of course.” Daichi explains.

”W-well okay, I’m a pretty average player though, so sorry if it isn’t much of a challenge.” Midoriya apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck.

”It’s fine, I just can’t wait to receive new serves!” Nishinoya spoke with stars in his eyes, as he got into a receiving position on one side of the net.

Midoriya looked down and deemed his clothes acceptable, so he walked to the opposite side of the court from Nishinoya.

* * *

Midoriya was totally lying.

_But you have to be modest to make friends right?_

He knew he had a good serve, but he wouldn’t let them know that.

Midoriya sighed as he closed his eyes, and threw up the ball. His eyes snapped open as he started his approach low, gradually rising as he came closer to the ball.

Bending his knees, he jumps three quarters (3/4) of his highest jump, (due his timing being wrong) arching his back to build up power.

He slapped forward his hand onto the ball, creating little to no spin, resulting in a jump float.

A _hard_ and _fast_ one.

He landed, and looked up to see the team looking at the ball, rolling by the back wall, with wide eyes.

”Aw, my timing was off!” Midoriya pouted, frustrated.

 _”That was with his timing off?!”_ Was a collective thought going through all except one in the gym.

”Hold on, you said you were an average player, just how good is the rest of your team compared to you?” Suga had to ask, and as the rest of the team realized what he meant, they were all terrified as well.

Midoriya hummed, “There was one person who was pretty equal to me, but other than him, everyone else was.. well I don’t want to say bad, but..”

Legend says the team is still waiting for him to finish his sentence.

* * *

As the practice progressed, Midoriya got a chance to practice his spikes, although he had to slow them down considerably considering that unlike his old school, the people here could barely keep up with him.

As demonstrated by his first, second, third, and fourth regular speed spike with Suga.

_As Midoriya ran at default speed towards the net, he jumped at almost his full height.(got to leave some secrets)_

_But once again, the set was too slow and didn’t reach him in time. Suga sighed and looked towards him apologetically._

_”Sorry Midoriya-kun, my sets aren’t that fast, hehe. I guess that it’s just something I should work on?” Suga smiles softly, scratching his cheek._

_”No, its ok! But it is something you could practice for faster quick attacks?” Midoriya replied smiling._

_Kageyama’s eyes squinted suspiciously._

* * *

”Hey Midoriya, you seem to jump pretty high, what’s your jumping reach?” Daichi asked curious, he means, _its not every day you find a complete and utter powerhouse at your school._

 _”_ Oh? Hm, it’s been a while since I’ve measured, so I don’t think I can give you an accurate answer.”Midoriya replied, thinking about the last time he measured his jumping reach.

”Well we haven’t either, so you might as well join us!” Daichi laughs it off, but on the inside, he just hopes he can get the kid to join the team.

”Yay, measuring day! Okay!” Midoriya beamed, thrilled are the idea of getting a good idea of his abilities.

* * *

One by one, they all dipped there hands into a white semi-liquid powder, and run up to a wall and jumped as high as they could. 

Finally, it was just down to Hinata, and Midoriya. Hinata decided to go first, confident in his abilities.

He springs into the air after a fast running start, and measures a solid 331cm. He seems annoyed that it’s not the highest, but it’s up there.

Midoriya blinks, as he dips his hands, and stretches his legs. His tongue pokes out of his lips in concentration, as he begins his approach, low as always.   
  
  


And jumps to his highest potential, reaching his arm high above his head.

He lands, and looks to Daichi, who was currently measuring to the highest point of his hand.

.

.

.

”348cm H-how is that possible?” Daichi seems slightly terrified.

”Uwaah! Up by 5cm!” Midoriya cheered while the rest of them, minus one awed carrot top, blanched.


	5. Class 1-A, Meet The Karasuno Volleyball Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s in da title lol (chat fic finally lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya- BoneBreaker1000  
> Bakugo- Explody Dog  
> Todoroki- IcyHotFastRelief  
> Mina- CumHands  
> Sero- StickyElbows  
> Kirishima- HardBody  
> Kaminari- ElectricBlood  
> Uraraka- You’llFloatToo  
> Iida- r e a l s p e e d  
> Jirou- EarphoneWhack  
> Everyone else- their real names

UA, _Tokyo_

_5:15pm_

  
**Class 1-Bae 😍  
** **5:15pm**

**CumHands: as 1-A’s personal namer I feel that the name is beautiful**

**r e a l s p e e d: That is certainly not appropriate for UA students to name their class group chats!**

**StickyElbows: lmao chill**

**ElectricBlood: i think it’s accurate ;)**

**EarphoneWhack: :0 that’s a big word kaminari! where did you learn it?**

**ElectricBlood: in class today!**

**EarphoneWhack: i- nvm**

**CumHands: LMAO**

**HardBody: kaminari-**

**ElectricBlood: what?**

**YoullFloatToo: I—- okay so topic change...**

**Tsuyu~~: How do you think the transfer kids are doing?**

**CumHands: oh yeah!! we haven’t talked to them have we??**

**ElectricBlood: shinsou said he did lol**

**StickyElbows: why were you texting shinsou huh? ;)**

**ElectricBlood: ,,,**

_ElectricBlood_ has left the chat

**CumHands: LOL**

_CumHands_ has added _ElectricBlood_ to the chat

**ElectricBlood: thot u were bae, but u were just fam :/**

**CumHands: shut it you big baby**

**ElectricBlood: ILL HAVE YOU KNOW-**

**//Tokoyami//: Just, @BoneBreaker1000 @IcyHotFastRelief @Explody Dog**

**Explody Dog: WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY NAME**

**BoneBreaker1000: 👀**

**Explody Dog: ILL KILL YOU**

**BoneBreaker1000: not when you have witnesses! ~ 😘😘**

**IcyHotFastRelief: you met these people like today what the heckie?**

**BoneBreaker1000: I met my BEST FRIEND TODAY who even r u people smh**

**YoullFloatToo: Really Deku-kun? I’m not your best friend? :(**

**BoneBreaker1000: oh! well when you put it like that**

**BoneBreaker1000: no, he is lol**

**CumHands: BRUH**

**HardBody: I felt that in my soul damn**

**ElectricBlood: i**

**r e a l s p e e d: Midoriya! That is no way to be rude to a classmate!**

**BoneBreaker1000: what? he’s with me rn wanna say hi lmao**

**YoullFloatToo: I wanna meet the person who took Deku-kun from me :(**

**BoneBreaker1000: k lol**

**Explody Dog: is it that orange twin of yours? it’s creepy how identical you are**

**BoneBreaker1000: ya! he’s great :))))**

**BoneBreaker1000: here I’ll add him ;$))))))/)7-h**

**BoneBreaker1000: stiopshwhahzhinatsbsi**

**StickyElbows: 😐😑😐**

**BoneBreaker1000: HIIII IM YHE BEST FRIENSQJJ MAY NAME ISV HOANTABSSHOYEIU**

**IcyHotFastRelief: I’m eating cold soba**

**CumHands: , we love you Todoroki**

**IcyHotFastRelief: o**

_BoneBreaker1000_ added  _SunshineShouyou_ to the chat

**SunshineShouyou: omg!! Midoriya you’re my best friend too <33**

**BoneBreaker1000: <333**

**YoullFloatToo: SO U LEFT ME FOR HIM??? WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT HIM IM BETTER SMH**

**SunshineShouyou: ,,,**

**SunshineShouyou: lolll ok, so anyways..**

**BomeBreaker1000: LOL**

**CumHands: I like him already**

**SunshineShouyou: your name is giving me a seizure**

**BoneBreaker1000: can confirm**

**Explody Dog: how about the nerd gets a seizure so he can die**

**BoneBreaker1000: id only die in ur arms Kacchan 😍😍**

**Explody Dog: DIE NOW**

**SunshineShouyou: I feel like I shouldn’t be here lol**

**StickyElbows: rt**

**CumHands: rt**

**ElectricBlood: rt**

**HardBody: rt**

**Aoyama 🤩: rt ✨✨✨**

**SunshineShouyou: oop hi people**

**HardBody: if you’re just like bakubro said then you’re super manly!!!**

**SunshineShouyou: thats good i hope “:-)**

**HardBody: ya!! Midoriya is super manly and he said you guys r twins!!**

**SunshineShouyou: i wish we were related lol**

**BoneBreaker1000: i wish we were related smh**

**HardBody: ,,,**

**Explody Dog: so creepy**

_SunshineShouyou_ changed _BoneBreaker1000 ‘s_ username to _SunshineIzu_

**SunshineIzu: ur da best <333333333**

**SunshineShouyou: eeee no u <333333333**

**CumHands: too pure for my sinner eyes**

**IcyHotFastRelief: Hinata please live to see tomorrow, avoid spiky blonde at all costs**

**SunshineShouyou: ????okay????**

**Explody Dog: tch.**

**CumHands: HE TYPES OUT “tch.” IM CRYING**

**SunshineShouyou: LOL iiiii**

**SunshineIzu: LMAO IIII**

_SunshineShouyou_ has added _DeadInsideChi_ to the chat

**SunshineIzu: well that name is a mood.**

**DeadInsideChi: Hinata, where am I?**

**ElectricBlood: good grammar 🤢**

**SunshineShouyou: Izuku!!!!!!!!!**

**SunshineIzu: Shouyou!!!!!!!!**

**SunshineShouyou: join the volleyball club :)**

**SunshineIzu: k lol**

**SunshineShouyou: there u go dadchi**

**SunshineShouyou: now he’s on the team no need 2 ask**

**DeadInsideChi: ,,Ok**

**DeadInsideChi: And I’m not your dad.**

**SunshineShouyou: press x for doubt**

**SunshineIzu: x**

**DeadInsideChi: This is why my name is what it is.**

**SunshineIzu: if you had trouble with Hinata, now there’s two of us :)**

**SunshineShouyou: OMG!!! NOW WE HAVE TEW ADD U TO DA VOLLEYBALL GC!!  
**

**SunshineIzu: k lol**

**SunshineIzu: later nerds ✌️  
**

**SunshineShouyou: bye random people I’ll probably never meet!  
**

**DeadInsideChi: End me.  
**

_DeadInsideChi_ has left the chat

**Shoji: that was a wild ride from start to finish.**

* * *

**Crows Play Ball? 😳**

**5:56pm**

_SunshineShouyou_ has added _SunshineIzu_ to the chat

**SunshineIzu: guess im on the team now**

**SunshineIzu: so hi nice tew meat u**

**SunshineShouyou: <33333**

**SunshineIzu: <33333**

**CoolestHairDude: WE NEED TO PRSCTIXE I WANT TO RECOEVE GOUR SERVES**

**SunshineIzu: ,,,**

**SunshineIzu: k**

**IMNOTBALD: TEACH ME UR SERVE**

**SunshineIzu: k**

**SunshineIzu: if u teach me ur AMAZING ROLLING THUNDER MOVE ITS SO COOL ITS ALL LIKE GWAHHHH AND THEN BOOOMMMM AND ITS SO COOL LOOKING**

**SunshineShouyou: I KNOW RIGHT???? ITS LIKE FWOOOM AND THEN HE SPINS LIKE FWOOSHHAMMAM**

**SunshineIzu: finally someone who gets me :’)**

**SunshineShouyou: :’’)**

**TsukkiSaur: if you’re the same has the runt, then you’re the same as a pest.**

**SunshineIzu: but I’m not failing all my classes?**

**SunshineShouyou: WOW**

**TsukkiSaur: i like him**

**SunshineIzu: lmao ok thanks “TsukkiSaur”**

**SunshineShouyou: LOL**

**SunshineIzu: OMG u all have perfect names for my friends gc**

**CoolestHairDude: how?**

**SunshineIzu: because we put our first name, but if it doesn’t work then last name, and the first “U” in the name, you add “wu” to the end.**

**SunshineShouyou: ?**

**SunshineIzu: like im Midoriya Izuku, so im Izuwu**

**SunshineIzu: you’d be Shouwu, but u also can’t because my friend is already Shouwu smh, you’d be Shouyouwu**

**CoolestHairDude: do me do me!!!**

**SunshineIzu: er full name?**

**CoolestHairDude: Nishinoya Yuu!!**

**SunshineIzu: Yuwu ,,,wait aw that’s cute**

**CoolestHairDude: (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)**

**IMNOTBALD: Tanaka Ryuunosuke!!!!**

**SunshineIzu: Ryuwu omg stop this is 2 cute**

**NotOldHairIsJustSilverSmh: Sugawara Koushi :)**

**SunshineIzu: your name is such a mood tbh, everyone thinks I dyed my hair green but it’s just naturally green smh**

**DeadInsideChi: o, it is? Green isn’t a very natural colour.**

**SunshineIzu: maybe my ancestors really were broccoli smh idk**

**SunshineShouyou: LMAO**

**SunshineIzu: aNyWaYs,, Kouwu 🥺🥺🥺**

**NotOldHairIsJustSilverSmh: aw! 🥰**

**SunshineIzu: and I know,, Tsuwu**

**TsukkiSaur: gross**

**FreckledGreeny: he said he loves it**

**TsukkiSaur: shut up yamaguchi**

**FreckledGreeny: 👀**

**SunshineIzu: OMG UR THE PERSON TODOROKI-KUN WAS TALKING ABIUT**

**FreckledGreeny: ??????**

**SunshineIzu: he has half red half white hair, yes it’s natural don’t ask,**

**SunshineIzu: he said he saw u in his class and thought it was me lol**

**FreckledGreeny: ohhh so that’s why he was staring at me, i was kinda scared “:-)**

**SunshineIzu: he’s nice!! to most people!!  
**

**FreckledGreeny: wait most-**

**SunshineIzu: Yamaguwu 😋**

**FreckledGreeny: o**

**DeadInsideChi: I’d be Sawamuwu right?**

**SunshineIzu: ya! :)))**

**SunshineIzu: or if u don’t have a U in ur name, but you have an O, you could do owo. Like Showo, or Toowo**

**NoShitA: Toowo?**

**SunshineIzu: just a name I remembered ! Oikawa Tooru?**

**SunshineShouyou: YOU KNOW THE GRAND KING???**

**SunshineIzu: lol who?**

**Tobiyolo: he means oikawa.**

**SunshineIzu: oh. den ya!**

**DeadInsideChi: if i may ask, how?**

**SunshineIzu: I played with him when I was in middle school! We lived close to each other before I moved smh**

**SunshineShouyou: Uwahhh! that’s so cool!**   
  


**SunshineIzu: since I was like 12 I didn’t have a phone so we never kept in contact :(((( he was like,,, my best friend doe**

**NotOldMyHairIsJustGreySmh: oh, well I have his number from captain things like matches, so if you’d want it?**

**SunshineIzu: ,**

**SunshineIzu: I owe you my life, I’m forever in your debt.**

**NotOldMyHairIsJustGreySmh: omg no!**

**SunshineIzu: I’ll forever be your butler and I fully accept that.**

**NotOldMyHairIsJustGreySmh: skbsiahiajx stajp**

_NotOldMyHairIsJustGreySmh_ has added _Oikawaii~~_ to the chat

**Oikawaii~~: oh? :-) ? what’s this?**

**SunshineIzu: idk tbh**

**Oikawaii~~: I had a friend with that name, then they moved and I cried for a month Teehee~~~**

**SunshineIzu: i-**

**SunshineShouyou: smh the grand king is more stupider than me.**

**TsukkiSaur: Ah yes, he is “more stupider”**

**SunshineIzu: lol k, so anyways... Oikawa**

**Oikawaii~~: he used to call me that :)**

**SunshineIzu: maybe because it’s your name Dumbkawa**

**Oikawaii~~: BRUH WHY DIDNT U JUST SAY IT WAS YOU SMH**

**SunshineIzu: i thought you were smarter than this,,,**

**Oikawaii~~: YOU KNOW IM NOT**

**SunshineIzu: now i do**

**Oikawaii~~: HOW R U**

**SunshineIzu: im gucci I’m with shouyou rn**

**Oikawaii~~: SHIWHS UE IN MIGAGI AJD DIDNT TELK KE??**

**SunshineIzu: how,,, what I supposed to?**

**Oikawaii~~: , u rite u rite**

**SunshineIzu: as always :)**

**Oikawaii~~: frig u tell me where u live rn**

**SunshineIzu: Toowo im at Shouyous house so like idkkk lollll**

**Oikawaii~~: oh??? no nicknames yet?**

**SunshineIzu: THATS WHAT I WAS FORGETTING SMH**

**NoShitA: am I the only one that’s totally lost?**

**SunshineIzu: I love giving all my friends nicknames, i either use it all the time or when im just talking to them.**

**Oikawaii~~: and i totally stole ur nickname for Iwa-chan**

**SunshineIzu: wOw smh**

**SunshineShouyou: ooo what’s mine??**

**SunshineIzu: ,, Shou-chan. very cute 🥰**

**SunshineShouyou: uwahhhhh!!! I love it!!!!!!!**

**SunshineIzu: Tsu-chan, Yamayama-kun ✨✨**

**TsukiSaur: ,,,,i dont totally hate it.**

**FreckledGreeny: :))**

**SunshineIzu: Dai-chan and Kou-chan so cute**

**DeadInsideChi: it’s literally pronounced “Die-chan” but ok**

**NotOldHairIsJustGreySmh: it’s so cute!! I shall call you Izu-chan :)**

**SunshineIzu: uwahhh! So cute! Noshi-chan for ennoshita, kinno-chan, and naruto for da second yeers**

**SunshineIzu: OH AND LAST BUT NIT LEASTSSASTWS**

**SunshineIzu: Nishi-Senpai, Naka-Senpai, and Asa-chan :))**

**CoolestHairDude: I have been BLESSED**

**IMNOTBALD: by the cutest kouhai,,,,**

**Jesus: THEYRE DEAD OMG THEY R ON THE GROUDN WHAT DO I DO SOMEONE CALLA 1911 sHELP SOSNIWHODIAHA HELWPA**

**SunshineIzu: Kawa-chan help**

**Oikawaii~~: IM ON MY WAY STAY RIGHT THEREA**

**DeadInsideChi: bruh**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad for the trash names lmao.


	6. Karasuno, Meet The Nekoma Volleyball Team! Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki and Bakugo meet da team, the team meet nekoAMA, and a quirk reveal? ship hint ;)) new special moves !!! Had to split it into two parts, it was really long lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re going to pretend they all got their provisional licenses before they left ok? thanks :)

_Karasuno, Miyagi_

_3:27 pm_

Its been a week since Midoriya joined the volleyball team, and a week since the UA boys became Karasuno boys. (Permanently? We don’t know yet. ;) )

Midoriya would say he’s integrated into his class pretty well, considering he’d refer to all of them as friends. Speaking of friends, he’s currently in the most awkward situation between them.

* * *

_He decided that it would be a good time to introduce his transfer buddies to his teammates because he’d rather them all be familiar._

_So he’s on his way to practice Monday after school, followed by Todoroki and Bakugo, to have them meet his team. He’d gotten permission from Daichi, so all should be good._

_  
  
_

_As he skips up to the door, smile plastered onto his face, panicking inside, he wonders, just what will go wrong this time. It always happens at some point, he just wonders what will be the start to this problem._

* * *

And that’s what lead up to him now standing with Todoroki between Bakugo and Hinata arguing about which of them is his best friend.

All three UA students know Bakugo didn't even want to be his best friend, he just likes being the best everything, so now he’s fighting Hinata for the title.

”Okay, I think that’s enough. We all know who my best friend is.” Midoriya decided now is the time to end this.

”It's obviously me, he’s known me since we were in diapers!” Bakugo boasts.

...

”What? No, it’s Shou-chan.” Midoriya raises an eyebrow at the blonde.

”WHAT?” ”HA!”

Todoroki just snorts behind his hand and looks away, not wanting to be any more involved. 

While Bakugo sulked at not being the best, Midoriya continued his introductions. ”So anyways, the pouty blonde is Bakugo Katsuki, and the Canadian flag is Todoroki Shouto.” Explained the greenette.

Todoroki schooled his expression into his normal look of indifference, and nodded once towards the team.

Bakugo grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “I’m not pouting.” and scowled towards the group.

”Kacchan loosen up, theyre not here to fight you for the top spot in Mario Kart.” Midoriya giggles as he looked back to his teammates, “Me on the other hand..”

  
”I’ll kill you shitty nerd, don’t even try it!” Bakugo yelled as he stomped back towards Midoriya.

“Atleast do it in the woods, idiot! Plus you cant even do it now, you have witnesses, you’ll be a suspect!” Midoriya countered, especially amused.

“I’m suprised Bakugo doesn’t know this yet, half his search history is _“how to kill someone without being caught?”_ I thought he would at least know how to by _now_.” Todoroki mused aloud, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows. 

The rest of the team just watched this unfold in shock, wondering if their newest member is actually safe at school.

“Hold on, is this why you told me to avoid spiky blondes, and that you hope I’ll live?” Hinata screamed, already terrified of Bakugo.

“Why yes, it is.” Todoroki had a soft smile as he turned to Hinata. “It seems you took my advice.”

”Ryu, bro I’m scared.” Nishinoya says as he scoots closer you Tanaka.

“Yeah bro, me too.” Tanaka replies as he in turn scoots closed to Nishinoya.

”Well this has been informative, but it’s time for practice.” Spoke the captain, sounding confident, but on the inside, he was just as scared as the rest of them.

* * *

As practice came to an end, Todoroki turned off his phone and walked to the door.

He had been watching some of the practice, but had eventually gotten bored and read manga on his phone.

Bakugo had also been on his phone, but instead of reading, (like a nerd, as he always says) he had been texting the “Class 1-Bae 😍” groupchat. Those extras never shut up about what had been going on at school, as if he cared.

**Class 1-Bae 😍**

**5:34 pm**

**HardBody: Bakubro? hellooo?**

**CumHands: he ditched us smh ;(**

**SexyGrapeBowl: Finally. Hey ladies ;)**

**SunshineShouyou has deleted SexyGrapeBowl from the chat**

**SunshineShouyou: lmao who?**

**CumHands: our saviour :’’)**

**SunshineIzu: i think Shou-chan should keep his spot in this chat idc if he doesn’t go to our school**

**(Everyone, I'm lazy): agreed**

**SunshineShouyou: :’’)**

Everyone is packing up, when Daichi asks for everyone to listen to Takeda-sensei, their advisor, for an announcement.

”We have a practice match on Friday, and it’s against Nekoma. It will be the finish to our week long training camp.” Takeda announces.

”The dumpster showdown.” The third years announce, in sequence, causing Midoriya to shudder and furrow his brows. _“Creepy.”_

“The what?” Hinata asks, an inquisitive look on his face.

“The dumpster showdown, it was a big thing with our last coach, Ukai, that the cats and crows would play against each other at nationals. But we never did.” Daichi explains.

Midoriya and Hinata blink, seemingly still processing the information given.

”When do we leave?” Midoriya asks, wanting to know if walking home with his friends was still an option.

Takeda answers, “From what I know, it starts closer to the end of the school day, so we will leave after our school ends on Thursday.”

“Yeet.” Midoriya says, pleased as he looks towards his feet, criss-crossed on the floor.

“Of all the games we’ve played with Nekoma, we’ve never won. Not even once.” Suga says, looking determined.

 _”Thats an oof.”_ Midoriya thinks to himself as he wonders what would be for dinner today.

He tuned the rest of the discussion out, as he already heard everything he needed to. Instead he starts thinking about new quick attacks he and Hinata could do.  
  


_”Hinata, you know how we’re both middle blockers?” Midoriya starts as practice ends one Tuesday._

_”Yeah? Isn’t it so cool!” Hinata responds._

_”Mhm, totally. But what if we could do special moves too? Like, I can set, and you spike?”_

_”Gwaah, Izuku, you set?” Hinata praised, staring at Midoriya in awe._

_”Heh, yeah, and there’s a move I’ve wanted to do since middle school. I wanted to try that with you, we would need someone to toss a ball though.” Midoriya explained._

_Daichi heard this as he was packing up, “I could toss if you guys want.” Daichi offered, admittedly excited to see what Midoriya came up with._

_”Yay, thanks Daichi-san!”_

Thats how the spinning set was born. The first time it worked, Midoriya and Hinata hugged for five minutes straight, both slightly flushing after they released each other.

The spinning set works like this; Used for if the setter is targeted or a needed moral boost.

Hinata and Midoriya are both in the front, The setter receives the serve, or spike, (or more effectively, one of the duo receive it), and toss it slightly off from the usual setter placement.  
  
While the other team thinks it’s a messy receive, the pair start running forward. One of them, most likely Midoriya, will jump, and re-adjust their position mid-air, from spiking to setting, and toss to the other side of the court.

Its to be fast, so it will be a quick attack, the spiker in the pair, depending on if there are blockers, and where said blockers are, can hit a straight, cross-court, or feint. 

_“Good, it works! That was great Shou-chan!” Midoriya praises, proud of them both.  
_

_While Hinata cheers, Daichi just stares at them in amazement. Before shaking his head, “Damn, first years.” Laughing under his breath._

Midoriya has been trying to come up with more quick attacks after that, excited at the idea of having more ideas in their arsenal.  
  
If he is told not to lie, he would tell you that he’s gotten over 50 ideas, over half being close to impossible.

For example, his one where someone receives in the back, tosses to the setter in the front, where the setter sends it to the very back corner for a back attack.

It could probably happen, but it’s meant to be a quick attack, so probably not.   
  
He had gotten a decoy idea though, meant to be used with Hinata. He could text him later, now he needed to focus on the practice match. 

* * *

Midoriya had gotten home around half an hour before when he remembered something.

**  
Crows play ball? 😳**

**6:34 pm**

**SunshineIzu: ok teammmates**

**SunshineShouyou: yezz?**

**CoolestHairDude: ya**

**IMNOTBALD: yes sir, Midoriya-Kouhai sir!**

**TsukkiSaur: what**

**SunshineIzu: Tsu-chan replying??**

****

**TsukkiSaur: whatever, just tell us what it was.** **  
**

**SunshineIzu: u rite u rite! n e ways me and Shou-chan though of a quick attack and we did it !! forget to tell u lol**

**SunshineShouyou: “me and shouchan”???? u thought of it!**

**SunshineIzu: ya but u gotta be modest tew keep friends yk?**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: (lol felt that)**

**SunshineIzu: (lmao samesies)**

**DeadInsideChi: what?**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: huh?**

**SubshineIzu: hm?**

**NoShitA:** **.**

**FreckledGreeny: anyways...  
**

**SunshineShouyou: LOL**

**SunshineIzu: ┻━┻ミ＼(≧ﾛ≦＼) (Kou-chan feels my pain)**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: (ya smh ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡)**

**SunshineIzu: YES! I GOT KOUCHAN TO DO AN EMOTICON!! ABD A CUTE ONE TOO!!**

**DeadInsideChi: Shoot he’s tainting Suga**

**SunshineIzu: tai- I’m just going to pretend I can’t read for a while smh**

**IMNOTBALD: so.. the quick attack you were talking about..**

**SunshineShouyou: right! it’s soooo cool and Izuku is so smart like it definetly score every time!! can’t wait to show u guys yaaa  
**

**TsukkiSaur** : **ah yes, “definetly”**

**Tobiyolo: what? looks right to me.**

**SunshineIzu: .**

**SunshinsIzu: we should _definitely_ have a study session sometime :)**

**TsukkiSaur: this is why you’re the better twin.**

**SunshineIzu: thankyou Tsu-chan :’)**

**TsukkiSaur: uh huh.**

**SunshineShouyou: wOw IzukU!**

**SunshineShouyou: thought you were fam, but you are just bro.**

**SunshineIzu: my bad? what do u want from me smh**

**SunshineShouyou: an apology!!  
**

_SunshineIzu_ changed _SunshineShouyou ‘s_ name to _TheSunIsSalty?_

**TheSunIsSalty?: BYE BLOCKED REPORTED**

**TsukkiSaur: ah yes, thankyou, much easier to tell you apart.**

**SunshineIzu:**

**  
**

**DeadInsideChi: Is it too early to retire from the team?**

**SunshineIzu: yes! ~( ˘ ³˘)♥**

**DeadInsideChi: Then I guess the name stays.**

**NoShitA: felt that. ^**

**SunshineIzu: Shouchan we havv to practice our intro ;)))) yk yk ;)))**

**TheSunIsSalty?: YAYAYA!!  
  
SunshineIzu: allllright later irrelevants.**

**FreckledGreeny: am I really irrelevant? :(**

**SunshineIzu: oh! yamayama!**

**SunshineIzu: yes.**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: LOL BYE  
  
DeadInsideChi: Suga, dont laugh!**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: lol my bad**

**DeadInsideChi: Midoriya really is tainting you.**

**SunshineIzu: AHEM AHEM I DID NO SUCH THING!!!! and I think it’s ok to have a favourite kouhai Kouchan ;))))))))**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: oop, u hear that Daichi?**

**CoolestHairDude: THIS IS TOO MUCH BYEEEE**

**TheSunIsSalty?: later nerds ;)**

**DeadInsideChi: my hair has gone grey.**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: what’s so bad about grey hair huh? smh**

**Jesus: I’m crying, this is so stress inducing.**

**TheSunIsSalty?: when noya-senpai said our ace was a big baby I didn’t think he was going to be this accurate**

**IMNOTBALD: LMFAO**

Midoriya closes the group chat, to pull up Shouyou’s number with one final chuckle. _”Who knew id ever be a favourite. Ha!”_ He thought as he ringed Shouyou’s phone.

 _“Izuku! You ready?” _Hinata asks, extremely excited for the cool idea Midoriya presented.

“Mhm! So the intro starts with me saying...” 

* * *

  
~ Training camp with coach Ukai teehee!! comment if you want me to actually make this part lol ~  
  


* * *

As the practice camp ends on Thursday, the team takes a jog through the roads as a cool down.

This was not the best idea, as the first thing that came to the, newly dubbed by Tsukishima,“Twins”, minds was to race. To where? They didn’t know, they both had terrible senses of direction.

So as they ran, and the yells from their teammates were drowned out, they didn’t notice they had absolutely no idea where they were.

”I.. win!” Hinata panted, as he looked to Midoriya proudly. They had come to a stop, and had yet to realize just how far they had gone.

”What? No! There wasn’t even a designated finishing point!” Midoriya countered, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

“Stop using those big words, you know I’m not that smart.” Hinata pouted.  
  
”Yes of course, such big words. Just call me Albert Einstein for knowing, got forbid using them.” Midoriya rolled his eyes as he looked around.

“Who?” Hinata question goes unanswered.

“Hey Shouchan, where are we?” Midoriya squints his eyes as he tries to find anything recognizable.

”You're asking the wrong person for directions.”

”Shut up,” Midoriya punches Hinata on the arm. “But seriously where are we.”

Hinata looks around, “I don’t know- hey there’s someone over there! Let’s ask them.”

The person “over there” had two toned hair, blonde at the ends, with their considerably darker roots peeking out of the top of their head. They were in a red jacket, seemingly playing something on their phone.

”Woah, Shouchan! That was your first good idea in a while.” Midoriya faked surprise.   
  
“Shut it.”

Honestly Kenma didn’t even know how he got here. He was just walking with Kuroo, playing on his phone one second, and the next he looks up to find the rest of the team gone.

He decides to just play Pokémon Go while he’s waiting for Kuroo to pick him up, and goes to sit down. 

  
That’s when he met some weird, but oddly endearing twins.

“Pshhshhpshshh..shuh!” Midoriya holds Hinata back from sneaking up on the guy.

”What?”

”This is the perfect time to use our intro!”   
  
“Ohhh, You’re so smart Izuku!”

”I know, right? And just call me Zuku, full names are weird.”

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up some, “Okay, Z-Zuku.”

Midoriya smiled at him.

Kenma was just switching to watching Pokémon, the anime as he was getting bored of the game, when he heard it.

They tip toed down, but not too close to the blonde (?), and turned so their backs faced him, instead of their faces.

Midoriya started.

”Prepare for trouble!” He turns as he says it, a hand on his hip, and the other in a fist beside and slightly in front of his head.

Kenma whips around with wide eyes.

“Make it double!” Hinata mimics the same move as Midoriya.

”To protect the world from devastation..”

”To unite all peoples within our nation..”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!” Midoriya takes the hand in a fist, and pushes it out diagonal to his heart.

Hinata mimics the movement again, “To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Izuku!”

”Shouyou.”

“Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light.”

”Surrender now, or prepare to fight!” Hinata spoke.

”Meowth, that’s right.” Kenma finishes, muttering it under his breath, staring at the duo with wide eyes.

They both caught it though, and stare at him with wide grins spread across their faces.

* * *

“So.. we're doing the Team Rocket intro?” Hinata asks. Looking at the link; [Team Rocket Motto, click this for full understanding](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBVrPWwSlRM)

”Yes! I think it fits us well, we are a problematic duo.” Midoriya giggles into his phone.

 _”But who would be our meowth?”_ Hinata inquires.

“If anyone finishes it, they will, and we will force them to be our meowth.” Midoriya smiles, wondering if anyone actually would.

_ ”Smart! But now we need someone to test it on..” _

* * *

“Zuku, we did it!” Hinata cheers, jumping into the air.

”Yes, yes we did.” Midoriya smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at Hinata.

Kenma just sits there, trying to comprehend what exactly is currently happening to him.

When Midoriya realizes they’re still not alone, he blinks, and slaps Hinata in the back of the head.

”WHA-What was that for?!“ Hinata cries as he cradled the back of his head.

”For being an idiot.”

”WHAT?”

Hinatas pleads for help go unanswered as Midoriya turns to walk up to Kenma, “Hi, what’s your name?” He starts.

”Kozume..”

”Kozume, Is that you’re first name?”

”No, its...its Kenma.”

”Well, I’m Midoriya Izuku! This idiot behind me is Hinata Shouyou.”

By this time Hinata has caught up to Midoriya, but he’s still pouting. He looks to Kenma, and his gaze falls onto Kenma’s bag and it’s contents.

“Woah! Do you play volleyball too?” Hinata exclaims suddenly, making the other two jump.

”Huh?” Kenma responds smartly.

”Those shoes, they’re for volleyball, right?” Hinata asks again, this time pointing to his bag.

”Oh uhm, yeah.” Kenma answers.

”Cool!” Both Hinata and Midoriya answer at once, both leaning in closer to Kenma.

Kenma raises an eyebrow.

”Are you both twins..? You look very similar, but have different last names..” Kenma asks them, extremely curious, but not showing it.

”Do you want us to be?~ Very kinky Kenma-kun.” Midoriya answers, smirk growing and eyebrows raising.

Kenma flushes slightly.

Hinata responds by slapping Midoriya on the back of the head.

”No, we seem like it, but we’re just very alike. Except I’m not so dirty.” Hinata says as he narrows his eyes at Midoriya.

”Excuse you? I remember last week when Bakugo told you he wanted to kill you, and you replied,”kinky!” you’re not very clean yourself, sir!” Midoriya counters with a raised eyebrow, and crosses arms.

“Whatever!” Hinata sticks out his tongue.

Midoriya does the same. “If you want, you could tell people we’re twins, we barely correct anyone who asks honestly. And we really don’t mind.”

Kenma nods slowly.

“So Kenma, what position do you play?” Midoriya asks.

”Setter.”

”Woah! You’re really different than the setter we’ve got! He’s really growly, and scary, like a saver tooth tiger! Grr.” Hinata does his impression. (??)

“..Oh.” Kenma replies.

”We’re both middle blockers, by the way.” Midoriya adds, smiling softly while twirling one of his curls between his fingers.

“Cool.”

”So, do you like volleyball?” Hinata asks, as if that question decides their friendship.

”Not really..but my friend needs me, so I do it.” Kenma replies.

Midoriya raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on it.

”Well, I’m sure you’ll like it when you get used to it!” Seems Hinata decided the same.

”Ne Kenkun-“ Midoriya starts.

”Kenkun?” Kenma blinks as he asks, face showing his surprise.

”Mhm! Nicknames are the best part of friendship, so I decided to give you one early.Kenma-kun, Kenkun!” Midoriya explains with a bright smile.

 _”Friendship huh..”_ Kenma thinks.

”Kenma, can I call you Kenkun,too?” Hinata asks (read: whines) with stars in his eyes.

”Uhm, okay..” Kenma replies, not looking as uncomfortable as when they started talking.

”Well Kenkun, what scho-“ Midoriya starts again with narrowed eyes.

”Kenma!” A voice interrupts them.

They all turn, Hinata curious, Kenma somewhat relieved, but also kind of disappointed, and Midoriya still playing with a curl in his hair.

“Found you. We have to go.”

Kenma gets up with the new person, and turns back to the twins. “Later, okay?” He tells them with a small smile.

Hinata waves back with a confused expression, while Midoriya just smiles with a knowing expression, batting his eyelashes, over-exaggerating the picture of innocence.

”Bye bye, Kenkun.” Midoriya says, smile never faltering.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at the nickname, but does turn around and start walking back.

“So, Kenkun huh?” Kuroo starts.

“Shut up, Kuroo.”

* * *

Infront of a gym two teams stood across from each other, Nekoma and Karasuno, the cats and crows.

While they were walking in, Hinata, and by extension Midoriya, stop Kenma.

“Kenkun, you're on the Nekoma team?” Hinata asked, a little in awe.

“Oh..Yeah.” Kenma turned to look at them.

”Why didn’t you tell us yesterday?” Hinata asked, maybe frustrated.

”You never asked.” Kenma answered.

”Oof you Shouchan, I figured it out a while ago.” Midoriya snickered.

”You didn’t tell me either!” Hinata puffed out his cheeks at Midoriya.

”Who faces a team without research? I simply noticed Kenkun wore the same tracksuit.” Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

Hinata went to counter, but was cut off by a loud, “Hey! This is our setter, what’s your business with him?”   
  
Where Hinata backed up, Midoriya raised an eyebrow, “Just talking, what’s up zebra?”

Tanaka who was walking up to them just stopped in place a snickered.

Suga, who was walking behind Tanaka snorted.

“Eh-“

”Midoriya! I hope you’re being nice to the other team!” Daichi called from where he was talking to the captain.

Midoriya froze with wide eyes. He muttered, “Shoot.” Under his breath.

Hinata bursted out into laughter, knowing what was coming next. While Kenma simply raised an eyebrow.

Midoriya placed the biggest and brightest he could onto his face. “Of course I am, Daichi-senpai! Hi, my name is Midoriya Izuku. I play middle blocker, and am a first year at Karasuno High school. I think your hair choice is impeccable, and you do not look like a certain animal at all. Anyone who told you that you did, was not lying!”

“That’s contradictory-“ Yamamoto corrected.

“I look forward to playing with you!” He finished with a bow.

Hinata was on the floor rolling at this point.

Tanaka stared at the duo with tears in his eyes.

Suga was covering his laughter with his hand, but it was useless as he was visibly bending over and shaking.

Kenma’s lips quirked up a bit.

“O..kay. I’m just.. I’m going to leave.” Yamamoto turned and ran into the gym.

“You didn’t even tell us your name! Ugh, stupid horse.” Midoriya grumbled, subtly irritated.

“That.. what the best thing.. I’ve ever witnessed.” Hinata got up, panting a bit from lack of air.

”Thank you, always being this nice is just another talent of mine.” Midoriya smiled with such innocence that shouldn’t belong to the person who just wounded a mans pride that severely. 

Yaku, who witnessed everything, just blinked and walked inside without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ur still here,,, I appreciate you LMAO and guess who decided to put in the effort of using photos ! me


	7. Karasuno, Meet The Nekoma Volleyball Team! Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2 !! this includes the discovery of quirks, villain attack, and more Midoriya charm~~ ✨✨ (read: sassiness and flirting) 😍 !! TRIGGER WARNING, MENTION OF SUICIDE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I had a quiz due today lol my bad

**Yaku who just witnessed everything, just blinked and walked inside without a word.**

* * *

He knew they were warming up and all, but he really wanted Oreos. And he _knew_ he had some in his bag, but said bag was still on the bus. Big “smh” moment if you ask him. 

Midoriya sighed as he lined up with the rest of his team, really thinking about those Oreos.   
  
  
Down the line, Hinata rolled his eyes.

As they stood at the benches, preparing a strategy, Midoriya was only half listening, really only for his position, and if he’s a starter or not.

_“Zuku, if you don’t stop thinking about Oreos, I swear to god.”_

_“My bad, Shoubro.”_

_“Ugh.”_

Now, this may sound weird, but He and Hinata have some Twin Telepathy™ type stuff going on, okay? Midoriya is half sure Hinata actually has a telepathy quirk, and was mis-diagnosed as quirkless in his opinion.

  
But,, he said he was quirkless, so the twin telepathy theory it is.

  
**———! Match Start !———**

**Karasuno Player Positions:**

Tanaka Ryuunosuke [5] - front left, WS

Hinata Shouyou [10] - front centre, MB

Daichi Sawamura [1] - front right, WS

Asahi Azumane [3] - back right, WS

Tsukishima Kei [11]/Nishinoya Yuu [4] - back centre, MB/L

Kageyama Tobio [9]- back left, S 

(name - jersey number - position)

**Nekoma Player Positions:**

Kai Nobuyuki [2] - front left, WS

Kuroo Tetsuro [1] - front centre, MB

Yamamoto Taketora [4] - front right, WS

Shohei Fukunaga [6] - back right, WS

Inosuke Sou [7]/ Yaku Morisuke [3] - back centre, MB/L

Kenma Kozume [5]- back left, S 

(ok authors note but this ^^whole thing is kinda swag rite?)

* * *

Midoriya doesn’t really remember why he’s off, something about surprises? He hopes the surprise is Oreos.

Hold up.

He’s off, he can finally get his Oreos!

He tells coach he’s using the bathroom, which he did actually do before leaving for the bus.

Meanwhile on the court,

Hinata landed his first freak quick of the game, but then he heard talk about Oreos again.   
  
He whips his head to look at the bench with frantic eyes, seeing no green haired idiot, he groans while dragging his hand down his face.

”Shouyou, are you okay?” Kenma asks from the other side of the net.

”Yeah, I’m fine, but I can tell that Zuku is doing something dumb right now.” Hinata grumbles with narrowed eyes, and a slight scowl.

”How can you tell?” Kenma asks, extremely curious.

Hinata sighs, “Something like Twin Telepathy™“  
  
”O..Kay.” Kenma replies, very skeptical of the answer he was given.

  
The game is continued, with Karasuno winning the first set, still no sign of Broccoli Boy.

Karasuno lost the second set, and are in the process of losing the third set, 14-9 when Midoriya finally shows up again.

Midoriya was so happy. 

He had just gotten his Oreos and was now walking back to the gym, he thinks he heard a, _“Midoriya Izuku get back here now or_ _so help me god.”_

But he wasn’t sure over the crunching of his Oreos.

What he thought was 7- maybe 6 minutes, was 1 hour 30 minutes in reality.

He walks back into the gym expecting to see maybe the end of the first set, but was faced with his team losing the third set.

He squints his eyes to make sure he’s right, but gives up with a short, “Oh lmao, that’s my bad. That’s all me.” Midoriya is finishing an Oreo when he looks back up again.

Half his team is staring at him in shock, the other half in confusion, with one fuming Hinata.

They were losing. 14-9. And the IDIOT was still out doing- who knows what?! Hinata was going to throttle him when he comes back.

He feels the same tingle in his head that he always does when Midoriya is close, and growls out a, “FINALLY, The Dumbass returns.” 

“Uhm, Hinata, what?” Tanaka looks slightly terrified.

”Zuku.” Was his simple answer, as he glares at the door and crosses his arms across his chest.

“How do you-“ he was cut off by the door opening.

Midoriya walks in, and says, “My bad.”

.

.

.

He’s dead.

“IZUKU DUMB-BITCH MIDORIYA, ILL BE AT YOUR FUNERAL.” Hinata yells as he launched his hands around Midoriya’s throat.

“I didn’t finish my Oreo yet!” Midoriya whines as he starts shaking Hinata, trying to get him to loosen his grip around his neck.

”Die already!”

”You sound like Kacchan!”

“Hey Kenma.. who.?” A very confused Kuroo asks as he watches Karasuno’s coach try to pull Hinata from Midoriya.

The team look at him expectantly for an answer.

“Izuku, and Shouyou. Izuku is green and Shouyou is Orange.” Kenma answers.

”Ah. They’re twins right?” Kuroo responds.  
  
Kenma wears a small smile at that. He decides to settle with a non-committal noise. 

“Choke on your Oreo, Baka!” Hinata yells as he tries to wiggle out of Ukai’s grip.

”That sounds like bitch for, _“Where were you? I was so worried.”_ Its okay, I understand Shouchan.” Midoriya cooes.

Hinata growls, ”Okay! Let’s just play volleyball. Midoriya, go warm up again.” Ukai orders.

”Nah, it’s fine, the walk was warm up enough for me.” Midoriya replies as he takes off his tracksuit, revealing his jersey underneath.

Number 12. (big fat rip to my boy yamagucci)

_“Hey Daichi, I notice we don’t have any_ _12 year olds_ _on the team. What’s up with that?” Midoriya asks one practice._

_”Oh? Maybe because they’re not in highschool yet?”_

_”Pff, lame excuse. I’ll be your 12.” Midoriya suggests._

_”I don’t see why not. You already act like you’re twelve.” Daichi smiles._

_“I take offence!” Midoriya yells._

It’s not his lucky number, 420 takes that cake, honestly, but _what can you do when you lie for your own benefit constantly._

 _  
“_ You better not miss any spikes!” Hinata yells as Midoriya subs with Tsukishima.

”That’s Shouchan type stuff! You think so low of me.” Midoriya replies as he gets into place.

Hinata had to physically restrict himself from killing Midoriya then and there. Midoriya smirks and looked at the other team with disinterest.  
  


_”Tell Kageyama we’re doing to spinning set.”  
  
“Right.”_

Hinata looks to Kageyama, and when Kageyama looks back to him, Hinata rolls his eyes— their signal for the spinning set. 

Kageyama scowls, a sign that he understands. They have to make it seem normal, so Hinata sticks out his tongue before refocusing back onto the other team.

_  
”I’ll receive.”_

_”Don’t receive with your face, idiot~_ _”_

_”Shut it.”_

_”Feisty, Shouchan!”_

_“Die..please. I beg.”_

_  
_Yamamoto serves, and Hinata receives almost easily, as he’s been practicing with Noya-senpai and Midoriya more often. But he couldn’t let them see that, so he makes himself stumble a bit.

”Kags!” Midoriya yells as he runs up to the net, seeing Hinata in the corner of his eye doing the same.

”Kageyama!” Hinata shouted at the same time, seeing the toss being perfect, almost right out of Kageyamas reach.

The spikers both jump, and Midoriya sees the ball above him. Faking panic, he widens his eyes and scrunches his nose.

“Oof, that’s rough bud.” Inuoka winces.

Midoriya moves his hands from a spiking position for his fingertips to cup the ball, turning his body to face Shouyou, on the other side of the court.

He tosses a pinpoint set, right into Shouyous hand, and sees him slam the ball down onto the opposite court.

They land, and look at each other. Hinata looking excited their move worked in a real game, Midoriya smug at the efficiency of his idea.

”The spinning set works again.” Midoriya says as he turns towards Nekoma.

Seeing Kenma’s— and the rest of the team I guess— wide eyes, was incredibly satisfying.

10 - 14 to Nekoma.

”Your serve, Midoriya.” Daichi reminds him.

”Mm.” 

  
Midoriya prepares his serve, tossing high, approaching low. He reaches the apex of his jump, generating no spin with his hit,

Its his super serve. Lame name, he knows.

But he scored 5 service aces with his lame name serves, so it’s fine for now.   
  
He was getting bored of this repetitiveness, so he does a normal jump serve, as winning the game using only serves wouldn’t be very fun.   
  
They receive it, finally.

And they set up an attack.

It was so easy to read Midoriya almost burst into tears.

Midoriya openly gapes at them after he blocks their attack alone.

”Zuku! How did you not get tricked by the look-off?” Hinata needs to know, because he also wanted to learn.

Midoriya looks confused, and says this slightly louder so the other team can hear, but not so noticeably louder that he sounds obnoxious.   
  
“There was a look-off? I wasn’t really paying attention to the setter, my bad.” Midoriya still looks confused.

.

  
”Guess blocking is nice for dummies like me who can’t multitask.” Midoriya finishes.

16 - 14 to Karasuno

”It’s official, when Izu-chan leaves the team I’m going to cry.” Suga says suddenly.

”When I leave the team I’ll cry, tears of joy.” Daichi adds.

”I’m getting mixed signals on how you two feel about me here.” Midoriya furrows his brows as he looks towards said two.

“I’m not commenting on that.” Daichi answers as he looks away, suddenly finding the wall more interesting.

”I love you here Izu-chan!” Suga responds with a smile.

”Let me rephrase. I’m getting mixed signals on how Daichi feels about me here.” Midoriya corrects himself.

“Volleyball! Let’s play.” Daichi refocuses the group.

”Bruh moment.” Midoriya says as he looks back towards Nekoma.

The game was pretty average for the rest, except for when Hinata received with his face. 

Midoriya laughed so hard he had tears streaming down his face for a good minute.

The game is coming to an end though.

24 - 22 to Karasuno.

The twins decided now was a good time to try out their new move. Duo Decoy™.

Duo decoy works with the setter getting second hit, and while Hinata and Midoriya are running to the net, at the last second they switch directions and begin running to the opposite of the court, jumping diagonally. They sync, and swipe at the same time, making them both a decoy.

  
Surprisingly they pull it off.

”Not going to lie, I was expecting that to fail.” Said Midoriya after he landed from smashing the ball into the opponents court.

”You wanted us to do that on set point, and you didn’t even know if it would work!” Hinata scolds Midoriya.

”Taking risks are what make the game fun, right?” Midoriya asks with one eye open, he looks about ready to pass out.

  
They’re interrupted by a phone ringing, the ringtone being someone yelling, “PICK UP THE PHONE, NERD!” On repeat.  
  
“Oop.” Is all Midoriya says as he picks up the phone.

The team scolding him for bringing his phone onto the court go unheard by him, as all his focus goes into what Todoroki is saying.   
  


You see, when they passed they all passed the provisional licensing exam, (after the programs Bakugo and Todoroki went through) they all bought another phone, that only had the other two members, and Nezu’s numbers on it.   
  
It’s their EHC— Emergency Hero Caller— That they use for any Villain attacks that aren’t being covered by other hero’s, or are failing to be won by other hero’s.  
  
They’ve only ever used it once, but it proved very useful, so they bring it wherever they go now.   
  


And Midoriya just got a call.

_”This cant be good.”_ Midoriya thinks as he picks up the phone. His entire demeanour going from teasing, to serious in a matter of seconds.  
  
Both teams felt his aura change, and go silent waiting for the explanation.

_“Midoriya, there is a villain fight against some giant thing and it’s breaking through the city close to you. Please hurry, I don’t think they have Hero’s in this place. It’s coming closer to you, we need you out here.”_ Todoroki says, sounding a bit out of breath.

”I’ll be right there, give me 5 minutes.” Midoriya says, already jogging over to the exit of the gym.

“Uhm Zuku, what happened?” Hinata asks nervously.

”I’m still with people!” It hits Midoriya in the face, he has to protect the people with him right now.

He turns to face the confused gym of players, “Okay people, there is a villain attack going on, and I’m going to need you guys to evacuate. Yes, I’m being serious, and it’s coming this way, so we need to go. Now.” Midoriya says, looking each one of the civilians in the eyes.

He knows that they’ve been taught what to do in villain fights, its taught in every school in Japan, its just much less likely to happen here, so many people forget what to do. Not to mention only having 2- maybe 3 hero’s here.

Once he sees them all moving towards the exit, that’s when he runs ahead and changes himself into his costume in the bus.

 _”That’s what they are now, innocent civilians, I need to protect them.”_ Midoriya thinks to himself, as he leaves the bus, decked out in his Deku costume _._

 _“Hold up, HE WAS A HERO THIS WHOLE TIME?!”_ Was a conclusive thought as they all watched Midoriya stretch as he looked for the threat. 

_“There!”_ Midoriya sees ice form across the street, followed by multiple explosions.

.

That are rapidly getting closer.

“Damn, I thought this was vacation.” He hears Todoroki sigh as he lands beside Midoriya.

”I’ll blast this fucker to ash! Ill kill him!” Midoriya also hears Bakugo land on his other side.

”Okay losers, we get it, but nobody cares, I think we all just wanna live!” Midoriya gestures behind him to the volleyball players watching in shock.

Bakugo turns and grins, “What’s up, motherfuckers? It’s King Explosion Murder, always ready to kill a villain.”   
  
“I thought we all agreed on Ground Zero.” Todoroki reminds, raising an eyebrow.

“VILLAIN GUYS, VILLAIN!” Midoriya reminds.

”Right!” Bakugo and Todoroki turn back around to face the threat, who was just about in front of them.

Bakugo starts by blasting himself onto the giants shoulder, making continuous explosions around his head, aiming to disorientate him.

Todoroki helps by freezing the villain to the ground, slowing his mobility. He also aids Bakugo by flaming the giants torso, causing the villain to hiss and try swatting Bakugo away like a fly.

Flashing one last peace sign towards the civilians, Midoriya jumps in like a flash of green, going around the villains body sending kicks and punches all around.

Its when they all work together, that the villain gets weak, and falls to the ground.   
  
Midoriya, and Bakugo jump off the villain before it crushes them, and land back next to Todoroki.

Midoriya breaks the silence, “I don’t thing the jails will be able to hold him.”   
  
Bakugo and Todoroki nod in agreement.

* * *

In the end, they had to call Nezu to get someone to pick up the villain, as the local police didn’t have the experience to handle the situation.

It was only after the three trainee’s showed the police their Hero License’s for the third time that they were cleared to go back to whatever they were doing.

”Bro, I know I’m like 16 but that doesn’t mean I can’t kick ass, smh.” Midoriya says as he walks back to his teammates with his other transfer friends.

”I don’t need to be an old man to kick any ass.” Bakugo grumbles.

”I’m sure they were being reasonable, they don’t have many hero’s here, never mind quirked people.” Todoroki reasons as they reach their destination.

”Hm, you're totally right, RokiRoki-kun.” Midoriya smiles.

”Ew, I like the hero you better.” Bakugo takes a step away from Midoriya.

”Wow Kacchan! You liking any me is a real achievement!” Midoriya fakes disbelief.

”Ill kill you! Shut your fuck, Deku!” Bakugo yells, tiny sparks bouncing off his hands.

”Kacchan, doing anything with me? Kacchan _has_ changed!” Midoriya cooes.

Its when Todoroki says, “I want to die.” That they’re brought back to reality.

”That..was.. the COOLEST thing I’ll probably ever see!” Tanaka says first.

”Yeah, that was amazing!”

”It was okay, I guess..”

”Tsukki said it was cool.”

”Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

”I felt cold after that ice wave.”

”I mean, ice.. _is_ cold.” Kuroo looks at Kageyama like he’s an idiot, which he is.

“Thanks!” Midoriya flashes a big smile and peace sign towards the group.

”I know, I’m the best.” Bakugo smirks.

”Thank you for the praise.” Todoroki says with a neutral face.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell us you were hero’s?” Hinata looks at the three with undoubtable awe.

“I mean.. identities are supposed to be kept a secret, but there’s not much we can do about that now.” Midoriya shrugs.  
  
“Just please, if any press asks, don’t tell them our identity’s.” Todoroki looks pointedly towards the sky.

They all look up to see about 10-15 news helicopters circling the area around them. 

One “Free publicity?” From Bakugo is all Midoriya needs to start smiling, sticking out his tongue,winking and flashing his classic peace sign towards the helicopters.

He sees Bakugo stick up a middle finger, and slaps down his hand without even looking.

He also sees Hinata throw up a peace sign and his smile widens a bit.

He knows they are all uninjured, so he skips the check over and goes straight to his phone.

”Hey, what are you doing, Nerd?” Bakugo asks.

”The worst part of hero work, the paperwork.” Midoriya says, as he starts filling it out online on his phone. (A little trick he learned from Nezu.)

Bakugo and Todoroki pale at the explanation. Todoroki frowns and looks at the ground, while Bakugo just groans and rubs his hands down his face.

“Is it really that bad?” Kenma asks as he moves a bit closer to Midoriya, looking over his shoulder at what he was doing.

(He was actually playing a game.)

”Yeah.. soo terrible.” Midoriya says, focusing on his game of Clash Of Clans.

Kenma blinks at his screen.

* * *

After they go back inside, Midoriya had changed back into his volleyball outfit, and Bakugo and Todoroki decide to stay, they all sit and talk.

”Well, we can’t leave for about another hour, police stuff and all,so what should we do?” Midoriya asks, sitting between Kenma and Hinata, Bakugo and Todoroki sitting on a bench behind him.

 _“_ Can we ask questions about your hero lifes? If it’s not too personal.” Suga asks, genuinely interested in the subject.

”No objections here. Losers?” Midoriya asks Todoroki and Bakugo for their answers.

Bakugo rolls his eyes and answers, “Whatever.” While Todoroki just shrugs and nods his head.

**(rapid fire, so there will be no names to the questions or answers.)**

Suga smiles and starts, “Was the school you went to before this one a hero school?” 

“Yeah, it’s called UA.”

“What quirks do you guys have?”

”I have half-cold-half-hot, Bakugo has explosions, and Midoriya has super strength and speed.”

”So you guys fight bad guys all the time?”

”No, just when the actual hero’s can’t.”

”Actual hero’s?”

”We’re still students, _hero’s in training_ if you will, so we don't really fight the big villains, we mostly only fight when the hero’s are having trouble, or there aren’t any hero’s around. Like what we did just now.”

”That makes sense, so did you ever fight.. big villains?”

”I haven’t, but these asses have.” Bakugo sulked.

”Woah really? What were they?”

”Well Midoriya has fought many more than me, you should tell them.”

”Okay~ well there was this one guy who had a quirk that could paralyze you if he drank your blood, and he loves killing “fake” hero’s, his name was stain. Me and Todoroki fought him together. And there was this other guy who could take apart and re-attach things if he touched them, his name was overhaul, and I fought him.” Midoriya answered.

”That.. sounds terrifying.” Asahi looks about ready to throw up.

”Bruh, all I really think about is all the people that will suffer if I didn’t stop the villain now, and that usually rids me of my nervousness.”

“How positive.” Kenma raises an eyebrow.

”Thanks!” Midoriya decides to take that comment as a compliment.

Bakugo rolls his eyes.

They’re interrupted by all three EHC’s ringing. Todoroki’s default ringer, Bakugo’s rock music ringer, and a loud, “PICK UP THE PHONE, NERD!”.

Bakugo heard his voice and glares at a smirking Midoriya.

Todoroki sighs and picks up the phone, putting it on speaker, “Yes, Principal Nezu?”

That shut Bakugo and Midoriya up.

_ ”Hello, Mr.Todoroki! The matter with the giant quirked villain has been taken care of, and you’re all free to go back to whatever you’re doing.” _

He heard three sighs of relief.

 _”Mr. Bakugo and Mr.Todoroki, don’t think this means you’re out of doing paperwork. I see that you two haven’t started.”_ Nezu continues.

Midoriya smirks as the other two pale.

 _“Mr.Midoriya, we should play chess together sometime again.”_ Nezu finishes.

Midoriya licks his lips and looks at the phone, “Yes, I agree Principal Nezu.”

 _”Alright, goodbye sirs!”_ Nezu ends the call.

”HA! Losers, start the paperwork!” Midoriya laughs as soon as the call ends.

”Izuku, Weren’t you just playing Clash of Clans instead of doing the paperwork?” Kenma tilts his head.

Midoriya whips his head over to Kenma, and covers Kenna’s mouth with one finger.   
  
Kenma blinks and furrows his eyebrows, but doesn’t stop him. (Which confuses the rest of his team.)

”Shhhh, dear Kenkun, that doesn’t maaatter now.” Midoriya uses his other hand to pet Kenma’s head.

Kenma rolls his eyes and takes away the finger from his mouth, but leaves the hand on his head.

Midoriya raises his eyebrows and leaves his hand there.

”Topic change, wanna hear about the time I almost died?”

“Yes!” - Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata

”No!” - Literally everyone else, other than Kenma who was content with being pet.

”I heard atleast one yes, so I’ll tell you! So it was after fighting the Stain guy, and some crazy persons big bird thing came down to pick me up, and then it stabbed me through my side with its claws! Then the Stain guy woke up and stabbed the bird through its brain with a sword or whatever, but he said he liked me or something so he saved me. We’re like best friends now.” Midoriya smiled.

”Im...going to pass out.” Asahi says as he passes out.

Midoriya rolls his eyes, “Bruh, what a loser.”

* * *

**Class 1-Bae 😍**

**7:35 pm**

**HardBody: just saw the transfers on the news, wtf**

**CumHands: i- me too**

**You’llFloatToo: Deku is just a problem magnet huh?**

**ElectricBlood: mhm smh**

**SunshineIzu: shut up lolz that villain sucked at his job and it’s trash to have police that don’t know how to deal with this stuff**

**StickyElbows: oof man**

**IcyHotFastRelief: end me please**

**r e a l s p e e d: No-**

**ExplodyDog: yes! i volunteer to do that!**

**TheSunIsSalty: no-**

**TheSunIsSalty: bruh saltyshima back at it again with being an annoyance.**

**SunshineIzu: looks like my grammar classes r working :)**

**TheSunIsSalty: ya!!**

**SunshineIzu: gucci**

**ElectricBlood: how come when i was failing you didn’t offer to teach me wtf**

**SunshineIzu: i have a good reason!**

**SunshineIzu: it’s you.  
**

**ElectricBlood: .**

**CumHands: BYEEEEE**

**HardBody: LMAO AISHIA**

**SunshineIzu: n e ways,,, let me see what bitchyshima is doing**

**SunshineIzu: later losers!**

**ElectricBlood: can we really call him sunshine anymore? :(**

**Crows Play Ball? 😳**

**7:12 pm**

**TsukkiSaur: so Midoriya, what was up with that head pat hmmm**

**SunshineIzu: I hope you like music fucker**

**TsukkiSaur: ?**

**SunshineIzu: EGBDFD  
**

**TsukkiSaur: every good boy deserve fudge? you added a D.**

**SunshineIzu: nah bruh**

**SunshineIzu: Every Goddamn Bitch Deserves Fucking Death**

**SunshineIzu: <33**

**TsukkiSaur: .**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: OANAWHW BYE**

**TheSunIsSalty?: OOPQJBSIJA**

**CoolestHairDude: IIII LMAO**

**IMNOTBALD: 💀**

**SunshineIzu: physical affection? ew**

**DeadInsideChi: I literally witnessed you hugging Hinata for like 5 minutes.**

**TheSunIsSalty: .**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: bruh**

**TsukkiSaur: theyre twins? isnt that incest?**

**SunshineIzu: hey suckyshima? how about you sucky this fucking dick okay? stfu**

**TsukkiSaur: ...**

**NoShitA: HELLO 911 I JUST WITNESSED A MURDER**

**CoolestHairDude: IM PACKING MY BAGS AND MOVING TO CHINA, IM NOT PUTTING MY FRIEND IN JAIL BYEEE**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: IM GOING TO PISS MYSELF WTAFA**

**DeadInsideChi: I’m leaving I’m leaving I’m leaving I’m leaving**

**TheSunInSalty: LMFAOOOO**

**Tobiyolo: BRUH**

**Oikawaii~~: YALL FORGOT TO TAKE ME OUT OF THE GC, BUT IM GONE NOW THAT WAS SIZJIAHI BYEEEKAIK**

**SunshineIzu: @god how to be a good person again? asking for a friend smh**

**SunshineIzu: Tsu-chan, look out for his response <33**

_TsukkiSaur_ has left the chat

**SunshineIzu: LMAOOOO**

**SunshineIzu: DID I BULLY HIM INTO LEAVING IIIIII**

**NoShitA: deceased.**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: so who is attending Tsukishima’s Prides funeral? 😍**

**SunshineIzu: i am! 😍😍✨**

**DeadInsideChi: if any of you end up like him, im ending it all.**

**SunshineIzu: well i converted Suga, and shouchan is coming around, so get the noose ready! <33**

**IMNOTBALD: LMFAOOA**

**DeadInsideChi: Who’s lowering my casket?**

**SunshineIzu: wtf? bury yourself whore**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: IM LEAVING THE COUNTRY AND TAKING IZUCHAN WITH ME**

_SugaInMyTeaPls_ has changed _SunshineIzu ‘s_ name to _BuryYourselfWhore_

**BuryYourselfWhore: i love it and I’m never changing my name again <33**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: <333**

**BuryYourselfWhore: sometimes people ask me,,,**

**BuryYourselfWhore: if I’m a nine and theyre the only one i need,,,,**

**BuryYourselfWhore: and act shocked as if i wasn’t supposed to respond with, “A -1 would only bring me down to an 8” like wtf?**

**TheSunIsSalty?: tjere arw so many teard on my phomw i cany ser prolerlu**

**NoShitA: relatablr. ^**

**BuryYourselfWhore: anyways, truth is Kouchan is one of my platonic soulmates and now we’re getting icecream**

**SugaInMyTeaPls: <3333  
**

**BuryYourselfWhore: <33333**

**TheSunIsSalty?: bruh smh**

**BuryYourselfWhore: so his name stays...**

**TheSunIsSalty?: .**

_BuryYourselfWhore_ has changed the chat name to _Daichi’s Going Insane <3  
_

_BuryYourselfWhore_ has changed _SugaInMyTeaPls ‘s_ name to _PrettiestSenpai_!

**PrettiestSenpai!: <33333 omg aw ily (๑♡3♡๑) **

**BuryYourselfWhore: <3333ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ **

**CoolestHairDude: you have good names!! change mine!!!!  
** _  
_**IMNOTBALD: same!!!!!** _  
_  
**BuryYourselfWhore: bet :9** _  
_

_BuryYourselfWhore_ has changed _CoolestHairDude ‘s_ name to _ShortEnoughToShank <33_

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: LMAO THANKS**

_BuryYoursefWhore_ has changed _IMNOTBALD ‘s_ name to _MyRazorSlipped-_

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: LMAOOOOOO**

**MyRazorSlipped-: ill accept it because it’s funny.**

**BuryYourselfWhore: <3 ilyt**


	8. Midoriya, Meet Detention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention filler that @NocturnalDayOwl suggested in the comments! (You can suggest ideas you want to see too) :)))

_Karasuno, Miyagi_

_5:48 pm_

Honestly, Midoriya shouldn’t even be in detention.

All he did was eat Oreos in class, and watch maybe a bit of anime, but he was done his work!

Midoriya thinks he should have just gotten extra homework, but Karasuno apparently thinks that means detention? How annoying.

Atleast his friends are idiots too.

Hinata got caught sleeping in class.

Nishinoya got caught skipping class.

And Tanaka got caught spying on Kiyoko during her class.

Atleast he’s not alone in his suffering.

* * *

As he wipes down the windows of his classroom, Midoriya lets a single tear slip down his cheek.

”When my mom said to enjoy freedom while it lasts, I didn’t expect learn my lesson this fast.” Midoriya looks out the window longingly.

”Wh- Are you okay Zuku?” Hinata notices the tear, and asks frantically, looking away from where he was spraying a glass with cleaner.

“Yeah.. yeah I am..” Midoriya sighs as he runs one hand down the now freshly cleaned window.

”Okay.. my bad if I’m wrong, but what the fuc-“ Nishinoya is interrupted.

”Frick.” Midoriya corrects shaking his head solemnly.

”Fridge?” Tanaka suggests, looking up from where he was cleaning the underside of a desk.

“Flip!” Hinata adds.

”Fudge.” Midoriya nods, coming to a decision.

”I hate you all.” Nishinoya goes back under the desk he was cleaning.

”Let’s all just finish so I can go home.” Midoriya goes back to cleaning the glass.

”You're the one who’s not even cleaning, just complaining.” Hinata raises an eyebrow.

”I am cleaning, and fast too.” Midoriya wipes his glass a bit faster.

”No, I’m going faster.” Hinata speeds up his wiping pace.

”No, I am!” Midoriya wipes the window as fast as he can.

”Obviously I am!” Hinata matches his pace.

Nishinoya and Tanaka just continue scraping down the desks to the sound of Midoriya and Hinata’s shenanigans.

* * *

They’re now in the last room, Midoriya got there first, with Hinata not far behind.

”I’m way faster, Shouchan!” Midoriya declares as he pushes a stray desk in Hinatas path to throw him off.

”What? No way!” Hinata pushed the same desk back,where it ends up between them in a tug of war for about..

3 seconds.

Midoriya steps back fast, causing Hinata to move with the momentum of his push, toppling him over the desk.

”HA!” Midoriya turns around and just about _s p r i n t s_ to the windows.

He wipes and sprays so hastily that this and the last 5 classrooms aren’t even properly cleaned. 

Hinata stumbles off the ground, running with all his speed to the windows as well, spraying and wiping with just as much vigour as Midoriya, maybe even more.

”Yes! I win!” Midoriya finishes wiping down his window first, throwing down his cloth and screaming with all the air in his lungs.

”Ayo what the fuck?” Nishinoya looks around from the desk he was under.

”Just ignore it.” Tanaka sighs and continues cleaning.

”No! I win!” Hinata throws down his cloth as well (rip cloth :( ) and stomps his foot.

”Nah, I do. Anyways, time to go home.” Midoriya slips out of the door, hands behind his head in a laid back gesture, and leaving absolute chaos in the room behind him.

Hinata just huffs and stomps after him.

~~Bonus~~

Tanaka and Nishinoya walk into their last room, so ready to go home.

Then they see the 3 tables flipped over, one table somehow in a ceiling panel, and a table going through a wall.

...

”IM DONE.” Nishinoya throws down his scraper tool and leaves the school.

”Bruh moment..” Tanaka places his scraper tool peacefully onto the floor, but he too leaves the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter my bad (っ- ‸ – ς)


	9. Karasuno, Meet UA’s Class 1-A!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finding out the transfers are heros, Karasuno wants to find out about their hero friends. Chat fic/group call, and fluff :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeting my brain out the window because I won’t stop procrastinating :$

_Hinata’s house(??), Miyagi_

_Saturday, 6:54 pm_

Its the day after the practice match, and Hinata is currently laying in bed, “ _Platonic Cuddling”_ as Midoriya called it, with said Midoriya.

Hinata currently has his head tucked under Midoriya’s chin, with his arms wrapped around Midoriya’s waist. Their legs are tangled together, and Midoriya is wrapped around Hinata like a Iida to his rule books. (😳)

Hinata snuggles closer into the embrace, sighing contently at the warmth constantly radiating off of Midoriya.

Shouyou knows he’s flushed, but he also knows that he owes his soul to the moon and the darkness the night provides.

He could sleep like this any day.

**_*ding*_ **

He could sleep like this any day.

**_*ding*_ **

_HE COULD_ _SLEEP_ LIKE THIS ANY DAY.

****

_***ding*** _

Well apparently Midoriya’s friend despised him enough to take away his current only source of happiness.

Kill him.

”I swear on my fricking yeezys, if this isn’t important I’m ending a life. And im all out of yeezys.” Midoriya groans, and squints at his now unlocked phone.

’ _Nice to know I’m appreciated.’_ Shouyou muses.

”Oh my fu- bruh. Shouchan, look at this.” Midoriya rolls his eyes, and shows Hinata his messages while still giving responses.

**Kouchan!! ♡ ～(‘▽^人)**

**7:03 pm**

**Kouchan!! ♡ ～(‘▽^人): heyyy Izuchan!! <333**

**Kouchan!! ♡ ～(‘▽^人): so yk how we found out ur heros?? could we meet your hero friends?? or just me?? 👀👀**

**Kouchan!! ♡ ～(‘▽^人): pleaseee???? <33333 **

**Me: hm. ┐(︶▽︶)┌**

**Kouchan!! ♡ ～(‘▽^人): ill take u out for icecream after practice tomorrow. (￣ヘ￣)**

**Me: deal!!! ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧**

**Kouchan!! ♡ ～(‘▽^人): geez you really only like me for icecream. smh (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)**

**Me: nooo!! ur my #2 best friend!!!!**

**Kouchan!! ♡ ～(‘▽^人): hm. acceptable.**

**Me: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧ ily kouchan!! gn!!**

**Kouchan!! ♡ ～(‘▽^人): ilyt Izuchan (◕ᴗ◕✿) gn.**

_“_ So... our volleyball team is meeting your class?” Hinata asks for clarification.

”The clash of the titans.” Midoriya sighs and goes back to his phone.

**Class 1-Payy up stupid.**

**7:08 pm**

**SunshineIzu: ok nerds :))) sooo my volleyball team wants to meet u!! i said ya :)) so u will meet them tomorrow <33**

**TheSunIsSalty?: mhm! mhm!**

**YoullFloatToo: woah! you play volleyball Deku-kun??**

**SunshineIzu: yep.**

**TheSunIsSalty?: yeah!! he’s so good and we do quick attacks together!! so coollllll.**

**YoullFloatToo: didn’t ask you.**

**SunshineIzu: the salt coming off Uraraka reminds me of Tsukishima lmaoooo**

**TheSunIsSalty?: LMAOOO and i thought i was salty 👀👀👀 peep the username...**

**SunshineIzu: LMAOOO SHOUYOU BYE**

**CumHands: oop??? tea i see? owo**

**StickyElbows: s k s k s k s k s k**

**ElectricBlood: and i oop!!!!!!**

**SunshineIzu: you can expand your meme team with my teammates later okay?? i have a few in mind who would join willingly...**

**CumHands: OWO???? NEW MEMERS????**

**SunshineIzu: ya**

**TheSunIsSalty?: is it noya and Tanaka senpai?????**

**SunshineIzu: yes ;)**

**TheSunIsSalty?: >>:)**

**CumHands: scary**

**SparkyPomeranian: WHO CHANGED MY NAME**

**SunsineIzu: so anyways, be redy becuz yes it yesqes**

**TheSunIsSalty?: ^^^^ Zuuuku wanna sleep over tomorrow 2**

**SunshineIzu: k lol**

**TheSunIsSalty?: yay! Natsu really likes you :| probably more than me smh**

**SunshineIzu: who doesn’t like me more than you? :) JK LMAO ILY SHOUCHAN NH**

**TheSunIsSalty?: NH?**

**SunshineIzu: no homo ;)))**

**TheSunIsSalty?: bruh moment**

**SunshineIzu: u can come 4 icecream with me and Kouchan tomorrow :)**

**TheSunIsSalty?: yay!!**

**YoullFloatToo: Deku-kunnnn you never went with me when I invited you out for ice cream!!**

**SunshineIzu: ya, and? loll**

**YoullFloatToo: so why are you going with** **_him_**

**SunshineIzu: because _he_ and the other person we’re going with are my best friends?? #1 and #2 uwu**

**YoullFloatToo: ugh.**

**TheSunIsSalty?: uGh dEku-kun hasn’t noticeD me~~~**

**TheSunIsSalty?: sEnpAi~~~o(TヘTo)**

**SunshineIzu: LMAAOAOIS  
**

**SunshineIzu: tell Natsu if she wants me to, ill kidnap her <33**

**TheSunIsSalty?: bruh ok :|**

”Okay, come back.” Midoriya sets down his phone to charge and opens his arms in Hinata’s direction, gesturing for him to come into his arms.

”Kayyy.” Hinata does the same with his phone and climbs into Midoriya’s arms, where they fall asleep tangled in each other.

* * *

With one last slap of a volleyball being spiked, practice for the volleyball club ends. 

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” Two midgets cheer in sequence bouncing up to their grey haired senpai.

”Okay, okay. We’ll go get ice cream now.” Suga rolls his eyes as he walks out of the change room with his bag in tow.

Two whoops follow him down the stairs.

* * *

“So.. about meeting your hero friends..?” Suga reminds, almost finished his Macha ice cream.

”Right!” Midoriya finishes the last bit of his cone, chocolate ice cream all over his cheeks.   
  
Suga rolls his eyes and begins to wipe Midoriya’s face down with a tissue.

”I wonder how Uraraka will react to Suga-san..” Hinata ponders, licking his own cotton candy ice cream off his cheeks.

”Hm? Why would she react differently?” Suga asks, curious as to why he was singled out. 

“She has like, this massive crush on Zuku I’m pretty sure. She got mad at me for going for ice cream with him. It was kinda funny honestly.” Hinata giggles a bit at the memory.

”Hm, I wonder if she’ll get mad at the fact that me and Izuchan send hearts to each other constantly.” Suga raises one eyebrow, thinking of a reaction based off of what he’s heard.

”Okay losers, get on your phones!” Midoriya smiles at them.

**Unnamed Chat**

**6:34 pm**

_ BuryYourselfWhore  _ has created a chat and added _CumHands, DeadInsideachi, TsukkiSaur, Aoyama 🤩_ and 20+ more

_BuryYourselfWhore_ has changed their name to _LowkeyIzuku_

**NoShitA: who-**

**LowkeyIzuku: sorry Kouchan :(( <333**

**PrettiestSenpai!: it’s okay Izuchan :’’) <333**

**YoullFloatToo: who are you and why are you sending hearts to Deku-kun?  
  
TheSunIsSalty?: put your beans in the freezer, queen salt, geez lmaoo**

**TsukkiSaur: id rather die than be in another group chat with the midgets.**

**LowkeyIzuku: fridge you Tsuchan!!!!!! 凸(`△´＃)**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: YEAH!!!!!!! >:((**

**TheSunIsSalty?: Q(`⌒´Q) FIGHT ME SALTYSHIMA!!!**

**CumHands: my bad but, who r u guys lol**

**MyRazorSlipped-: it’s ya boy, uhh, skinny penis. who r u**

**StickyElbows: LMAOO we’re class 1-A ;)) do u happen to know a Noya and Tanaka?? ;))))  
  
ShortEnoughToShank<33: im noya,,, who r u 😳**

**ElectricBlood: we are...**

**CumHands: THE MYTHS**

**StickyElbows: THE LEGENDS**

**LowkeyIzuku: the meme squad**

**ElectricBlood: THE MEME SQUAD**

**ElectricBlood: DAMMIT MIDORIYA**

**LowkeyIzuku: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧**

“SHOUCHAN YOU DUMB B-WORD!” 

Hinata looks down to where he dropped Suga’s ice cream onto Midoriya’s pants.

»Litterally 30 seconds earlier«

_“Hey Hinata-kun can you hold this? I’m putting my hoodie in my bag.” Suga holds his icecream out to Hinata._

_“Sure Suga-san!”  
_

_»_ Present«

”Oops.” Is all Hinata says before he bolts off the bench they were sitting on.

”Get back here, you little rat!” Midoriya growls as he chases after Hinata.

**Unnamed Chat**

**6:45 pm**

**LowkeyIzuku: JHisvaiabaigsiHuGuavqiahUHgUfua**

**CumHands: ???**

**PrettiestSenpai!: LMAOOOO**

**DeadInsideChi: what.**

**PrettiestSenpai!:** _(A shaky video of Hinata running away from the camera, a fuming Midoriya close behind him. “IM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Midoriya says before he pounced onto Hinata, knocking them both onto the floor and rolling down a random hill. Laughter can he heard behind the camera, getting louder as the video goes on.)_

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: why wasn’t i invited :(((**

**PrettiestSenpai!: it was a best friend trio outing <33**

**DeasInsideChi: What did I say about having a favourite kouhai.**

**PrettiestSenpai!: not to?**

**DeadInsideChi: and what did you do?**

**PrettiestSenpai!: have some?**

**PrettiestSenpai!: idc about your opinion, youre old bye.**

**LowkeyIzuku: LMAOOOOOOAIOAIAIA KOUSHI BYEEEEIAHS**

**MyRazorSlipped-: I XANT BREATHW**

**NoShitA: ALJAISHSIHAIS**

**Jesus: SUGAWARA WHY**

**LowkeyIzuku: you’ve been spending too much time with me Kouchan :’)**

**DeadInsideChi: Yes. Yes he has.**

**LowkeyIzuku: shut it grandpa. anyway Kouchan, you should come to our next sleepover :’’)  
  
DeadInsideChi: No.**

**PrettiestSenpai!: yes! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡**

**LowkeyIzuku: bet!! (*¯ ³¯*)♡**

**Aoyama 🤩: if your name is prettiest senpai,,, are you really the prettiest?**

**LowkeyIzuku: yes he is**

**PrettiestSenpai!: ya**

**FreckledGreeny: yes, it’s true.**

**TsukkiSaur: i have to admit its true.**

**Aoyama 🤩: well I’m obviously the prettiest in our class,**

**TheSunIsSalty?: debatable.**

**Aoyama 🤩: ANYWAYS, send a photo of yourself!!!!**

**LowkeyIzuku: ya!!! Karasuno, introduce yourselfs with a photo.**

**TheSunIsSalty?: OK!! Ill go first even though everyone knows me :)**

**TheSunIsSalty?: hi!! im Hinata Shouyou from Karasuno! im a tangerine (/)w(\✿)**

**TheSunIsSalty?:**

**LowkeyIzuku: ew i look so bad in that end me**

**PrettiestSenpai!: nooo! u guys look cute (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)**

**PrettiestSenpai!: hi!!! im Sugawara Koushi from Karasuno, and my hair is natural o(〒﹏〒)o**

**PrettiestSenpai!:**

**LowkeyIzuku: BEAUTY, GRACE, HES SMILING IN UR FACE <33**

**Aoyama 🤩: he is the prettiest bye**

**DeadInsideChi: Im Sawamura Daichi from Karasuno, captain on the volleyball team, currently contemplating suicide.**

**LowkeyIzuku: nooooo**

**DeadInsideChi:**

**Aoyama 🤩: why is everyone at Karasuno hot bye-**

**NoShitA: ill ignore that comment**

**NoShitA: hello, I’m Ennoshita Chikara.**

**  
****NoShitA:**

**Aoyama 🤩: BUT ITS TRUE THOUGH**

**FreckledGreeny: Hi. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. And in this with me is Tsukki..**

**FreckledGreeny:**

**PrettiestSenpai!: BYEEE**

**LowkeyIzuku: yamaguchi drools hes so cute bye**

**YoullFloatToo: I drool in my sleep Deku-kun!**

**LowkeyIzuku: ew**

**TheSunIsSalty?: LMAOOO**

**Tobiyolo: I’m Kageyama Tobio.**

**Tobiyolo:**

**LowkeyIzuku: BROOO I GOT THE RAREST SHOT OF THIS LOSER OMG**

**TheSunIsSalty?: SHOW US NOW**

**LowkeyIzuku: OK**

**LowkeyIzuku:**

**LowkeyIzuku: but still he’s always drinking milk**

**LowkeyIzuku: hey prettiest boy in 1A, run up those photos**

**Aoyama 🤩: hmm i don’t seem to have any???? wooahhh**

**LowkeyIzuku: mn.  
**

**LowkeyIzuku: Aoyama’s cute bye**

**Aoyama 🤩: you captured my sparkles just right! ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧**

**LowkeyIzuku: (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*° ofc**

**TheSunIsSalty?: hey @memesquad have my senpais been kidnapped yet?**

**MyRazorSlipped-: kidnapped? more like converted. i never knew the life of memes before this.**

**LowkeyIzuku: .**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: yes, that is true. i have been baptized in corona virus memes, and showered in riot memes.**

**LowkeyIzuku: that’s enough demons for today.. <33**

**CumHands: we shall rule.**

**LowkeyIzuku: OKAY?**

Uraraka knows that Deku likes her.

Its obvious really, and it’s okay, because she likes him too.   
  
So she’s just wondering, why he’s wasting his time on the irrelevant freaks.

They don’t even have quirks!

And that Suga guy, why does he keep sending hearts to HER Deku! HERS, NOT HIS.

If he ever sees him, or that Hinata kid, he’ll make them pay.   
  


_Big time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made Uraraka half yandere and half teruhashi from Saiki.k (good anime btw, WATCH IT) because I felt like this needed some spice :))


	10. BFT, Meet Discrimination :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BFT stands for Best Friend Trio— which I mentioned in the last fic, it being Suga, Hinata, and Midoriya. <<\- for any confusion at da title :)

_Hinata’s Room, Miyagi_

_8:36 pm_

Midoriya was scrolling on his phone while resting his head on Suga’s shoulder, when he saw a post about something in America.

”Wh... what the fridge is going on over there?” Midoriya raises an eyebrow and shows his friends the post he saw on his explore page.

“So.. they’re protesting because black people are being discriminated against?” Suga summarized.

”Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Midoriya nods.

”What are the tags?” Hinata asks, and Midoriya shows his phone to his friends.

_30 minutes later._

_“_ Correct me if I’m wrong, but what the frick? Why is this happening?” Midoriya asks after finding more information.

”Right? I don’t see how any lifes aren’t worth the same as anyone else.” Suga agrees, disgusted by some of the police force.

”Im lowkey kinda poor, but ill still donate the $2 in my bank account.” Hinata says seriously, already on a donate page to do what he said we would.

”Ahh, I used all my money on the Ice cream yesterday..” Suga says, very disappointed he can’t donate.

”You can sign a petition, those do the same thing.” Midoriya suggests, showing the petition page he was on.

”Right, thanks Izuchan.” Suga says, going to the same page.

”It’s cool!” Midoriya says, finishing up his donation.

”Anything you do helps, as long as your not silent.” Hinata reminds, smiling at his friends.

(AN: bro’s my bad for not making a real chapter, but this is a real issue. yee I’ll still post of Friday. But really, as a member of the black community, I see real urgency in the things that are going on. I have personally signed many petitions of the BLM cause, and have shared them with others so they can do the same. 

So while I am not actively protesting, because there aren’t many in my area, and im staying safe (😳) i am using my voice and not staying silent about this matter.

Even if you can’t protest, or are too broke (me lmao) to donate, please do something. Whether it be signing petitions, or doing BlackOutTuesday, you can even just share information on social media’s, or share information with friends or family to aid this cause.

Thanks for reading up to this point lmao :^))

-Hunny uwu

OH and comment if I should make a discord server??? You can do fan art or something, or just talk to me and get sneak peeks of future chapters, or even see the behind the scenes freak outs when I don’t know what to do B) yeet bye yeet lmao)


	11. Uraraka, Meet Obsessive Tendencies..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uraraka being obsessed with deku, and her forming a a plan to take him away 😳 Uraraka going crazy lmaoo 
> 
> :0 LOTS OF SWEAR WORD :((((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before I start this I just wanna say, 
> 
> YUHHHH GET INTO A NEW WRITING STYLE!!!!
> 
> pls tell me if u like this one more

_Uraraka’s Mind (??), Brain (??)_

_7:45 pm_

  
Ochako loves Deku.

Deku loves Ochako.

So _what,_ in the _fiery pits of hell_ don't orange bitch, and slutty senpai get about backing the _fuck_ off her man?

Because to her, it’s pretty fucking simple.

Sure, Deku has ignored her before, but he was just so obviously shy about being with a girl for the first time.

She totally understands.

Okay, Deku has brushed off her date ideas before, but she thinks it’s too adorable that he’s so nervous that he thinks he’s not even prepared to go on a date with her!

Obviously, that _is_ the only reasonable explanation.

And it’s fine! 

Ochako is a very patient person.

But when she sees, not one, but _two_ guys trying to so blatantly get with _HER_ _DEKU-_

_Deep breath in._

_Deep breath out._

It’s simply non-negotiable that she talks to his.. _friends_ , and get them to back off!

Yes, they’ll just need to have little talk.

”KOUCHAN, I SWEAR TO GEEZ, IF YOU DONT STOP RIGHT NOW ILL FIGHT YOU!” Midoriya struggles as he fights the hands that restrain him.

”Aw, cmon Izuchan, its not even that bad!”

”Mhm, what he said Zuku! You look nice.”

”Fake piercings, back eyeliner, and about twenty chains to make me an ‘ _e-boy’_ isn’t that bad?!” Midoriya asks as he tries to shake the beanie off his head.

He resembles a dog shaking water from its fur.

”You expect us to _not_ take advantage of your 1.1 million followers on tiktok? What do you take us for? Fake friends?” Suga rolls his eyes as he watches Hinata finish drawing two tiny black hearts among the many freckles that littered the greenettes face.

”I _expected_ you guys wanting a shoutout, not torture!” Midoriya seems to have given up as he lays his back against Suga’s chest, his arms in an uncomfortable position behind his back.

”Whatever, tortures over. Now make a tiktok with our accounts tagged for makeup and clothes!” Hinata chirps as he sits from where he was kneeling, still infront of Midoriya who is currently in Suga’s lap.

”Have a sleepover with your _best friends_ the said, it will be _fun_ they said.” Midoriya grumbles as he takes his phone out to search for a good sound.

They ended up making 10 drafts before calling it a night and getting into their bed, and futons.

_***ding* *ding*** _

Two phones go off simultaneously, causing them all to raise an eyebrow.

”Hm?” Midoriya asks, rolling over to peek beyond the side of the bed.

”Mn.. Uraraka? Isn’t that the Izuchan obsessed girl?” Suga asks for confirmation, seeing that he’d just been put into a group chat that she created.

”Yep, it is. Did you get put into a group chat by her too?” Hinata asks, looking onto Suga’s screen despite his lack of answer.

”Aw, I hate getting left out!” Midoriya whines as he climbed down his bed to see their devices better.

”Lets just see what she wants.” Suga reminds as he opens the group chat, eyebrows furrowing when he sees that it’s just him and Hinata along with Uraraka in the group.

**Untitled Chat**

**8:56 pm**

_Uraraka Ochako_ has added _Hinata Shouyou_ and _Sugawara Koushi_

**  
Uraraka: hello boys.**

**Hinata: yoyo waszup**

**Sugawara: Hm?  
**

**Uraraka: it’s come to my attention that you two are very close with Deku-kun, correct?**

**Hinata: sure? im still confused why this was made**

**Sugawara: i share that sentiment lmao**

**Uraraka: dont you think you guys are..**

**Uraraka: a little too close?**

**Hinata: nope**

**Sugawara: not at all**

**Uraraka: well I’m saying, that you’re a little too close.**

**Hinata: oh?**

**Uraraka: yes. so it would be greatly appreciated, if you’d back off.**

**Sugawara: ok ms.quarantine, ill back up 6ft from you, like shiz my bad**

**Hinata: LOL**

**Uraraka: ...**

**Uraraka: i meant, that you should back off my future husband.**

Midoriya blinked, reading off of Suga’s screen from where he was positioned in said Suga’s lap.

Midoriya raises his hand to his chin in mock thought.

”I dont remember liking a certain psychotic witch..” He murmured, turning his attention back to the screen, barely hearing himself over the howling laughter of his friends from Uraraka’s latest statement.

**Hinata: LMAOOOOO**

**Sugawara: BYEEE IM DEAD**

**Uraraka: what?**

**Hinata: HE’D PROBABLY RATHER MARRY KENMA LOLLL**

**Uraraka: who is Kenma?**

**Sugawara: his 3rd best friend :) he’s very nice, and likes his head pat**

**Hinata: Zuku found that one out hehe**

**Uraraka: remember I’ve known him for months and you’ve known him a week, you all have nothing on me.**

**Hinata: what’s his favourite ice cream flavour?**

**Sugawara: chocolate! :)**

**Uraraka: DOES THAT EVEN MATTER?**

**Hinata: ice cream dates???? cmon.. get into it..**

**Sugawara: you should know his favourite school subject, i mean.. you are in the same class..**

**Uraraka: easy! it’s math.**

**Hinata: lmao no, it’s literature, get bamboozled**

**Uraraka: NO ITS NOT!**

**Sugawara:** ***screenshot sent*** _(a screenshot of Suga asking Midoriya his favourite subject over text, and him replying with “it’s literature! <3” Suga responds with a heart)_

**Hinata: LMAOO**

**Sugawara: looks like you don’t know your future husband that well 👀**

**Uraraka: ICE CREAM AND SCHOOL DONT MATTER**

**Hinata: nooo thats all that matters (๑ó ‸ ò๑)**

**Uraraka: I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY**

**Hinata:** _(picture of Midoriya holding the phone with an eyebrow raised, Suga’s face can be seen behind him, holding up a peace sign)_

**Hinata: get into it...**

**Uraraka: DEKU-KUN?**

**Hinata: loll ya, Kouchan and Shouchan are in my room rn????? sleepovers and all that**

**Uraraka: FUCK**

**Hinata: no thanks ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪**

**Sugawara: HAHHAHAHAHHIIISDAED**

**Hinata: my guyskis we gots practice :’’( time 2 SLEEP**

**Sugawara: im taking your blankets bye**

**Hinata: NO PLS**

FUCK ‘ _a little chat’_ SHE WAS ABOUT TO BEAT A BITCH UP

Next time she sees any of them. Ochako promises to slit their throats in an alleyway and leave them to bleed.

Deku. Was. Taken.

So come on bitches, step up the the queen.

~~_:) :) :) :) :) :) :)_ ~~ ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM TRYING TO BE CREEPY, DID I CREEP U OUT???
> 
> No matter what I do,,, I just keep going back to chatfics :’)


	12. Kageyama, Meet Stalking Habits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok soooo kaGAYama likes Hinata, but hinata is like no lol bye, and kaGAYama is like, damb boi IF I CANT LUV U NO 1 CAN!!!1!!!1!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> showing some love for my boy swageyama tobiyolo 🥺🤟 because ive been neglecting him B)

_Kageyama’s Thoughts, His Head (??)_

_12:45 pm_

Kageyama has _seen_ the way Hinata looks at Midoriya.

And of course he notices that he’s not being looked at the same way.

Call it paranoia, but Kageyama thinks that Hinata is spending less time with him. Not that it isn’t obvious.

Hinata hasn’t stayed late at practice, _at all_ since Midoriya came. Even though Kageyama asks every time.

It’s _always_ a new excuse.

_”Sorry Kageyama, I’m going for icecream with Suga_ _-san and Zuku.”_

_”I cant today, me and Zuku are having a sleepover.”_

_”Uh, no sorry.. I’m having a sleepover with Koushi-san and Zuku.”_

**Dont think he hasn’t noticed the first name switch between those three.**

**  
**_”Kageyama, I can’t! Me and Zuku are going to Tokyo on the weekend to see Kenkun. I have to sleep early!”_

Ken-kun?

_KEN-KUN?_

They met each other two weeks ago! He’s known Hinata since junior high!

Kageyama sighs as he finishes his water bottle. Practice is about to end, and he’s _sure_ neither Midoriya nor Suga-senpai have asked him anything yet.

”Okay guys, wrap it up. Go home, and get a good nights sleep. Remember, the interhighs are in a couple weeks, so keep it up.” Daichi says as he claps twice to get the rooms attention.

Almost immediately the BFT, (best friend trio- Suga, Hinata, Midoriya) get together to start talking about.. tig talk? Whatever that is..

Kageyama turns to Hinata, about to ask him the signature question when he hears,

“Kou-san really? You’ve never met Natsu?”

”Nope, Haha.”

”Oh right, we’ve only ever had sleepovers all together at my place.” Midoriya reminds them.

”You have to! You know what, just sleepover tonight.”

”UHM-“

“Yes, you too Zuku.” Hinata, Suga and Midoriya walk out the door, looking a smidge too content.

 _’Are you_ fucking _kidding me.’_

Fuck Midoriya, Fuck Suga, and fuck Nekoma’s setter, okay?

They keep taking Hinata, _his partner, his best friend,_ _HIS_ Hinata, away from him.

So, he’s decided, that if he can’t _be_ with him, he’ll just always be _with_ him.

(AN: KAGEYAMA, HOLT RIGHT THERE-)

“ _How? That makes no freaking sense, bro.”_ You ask? Haha, he’ll just follow Hinata everywhere.

 _‘I mean, if Hinata cant be with me, I’ll just be with him.’_ Kageyama thinks as he walks down the side of Hinata’s house, stopping, and looking up at the window.

It’s a little warm, so they have the window open, and as he takes out his binoculars, he smiles when he gets the right angle to see inside.

Although they don’t know that he can hear them too.

”Shouchan, you suck!” Midoriya laughs as Hinata tries to learn a tiktok dance, Suga snickering by Midoriya’s side.

”Shut up and eat your Mac-And-Cheese.” Hinata pants as he gets the dance wrong again.

Midoriya is practically choking on his Mac-And-Cheese at this point, the sight before him is so amazing for blackmail that he temporarily forgets how to breathe.

”Natsu, tilt it up a bit more.” Suga whispers as he tilts his phone in Natsu’s hand up so it captures the whole scene before them.

”You’re doing great, Shouyou!” Nasty encourages as she too laughs under her breath.

”You’re all bullies!” Hinata whines as he turns to face his friends, not taking notice of the recording phone in his sister’s hands.

”You’re bullying our eyes with that ‘ _dancing’”_ Midoriya raises and bends fingers into quotation marks to add sarcasm to his point, “Of your’s. Really rude, Shouchan!” Midoriya fake pouts.

”Well I think you should shut up, and continue to choke on your food, okay?” Hinata crosses his arms.

”Whatever you say, TikTok Star.” Midoriya rolls his eyes and goes back to his almost finished bowl of Mac-And-Cheese.

”So mean to me.” Hinata pouts as he turns back around and starts the dance again, Natsu zooming the camera in on Hinata’s face of constant pain and dejection.

”Aw, You’re so pretty when you’re dancing Hinata~, one day we’ll dance together at our wedding!” Kageyama sighs dreamily as he lowers his binoculars for a moment, staring at the sky and dreaming of the wedding planning.

Inside, Midoriya narrows his eyes as he hears talking from outside. He picks up his phone, opening the camera app, and raises it so he could see a perfect angle of outside the window.

He freezes when he sees Kageyama with binoculars in his hands, smiling at the sky.

”Okay, correct my spanish if it’s wrong, but what the f...” Midoriya glances at Natsu. “..fridge is happening.” 

“Hm?” Suga turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

Midoriya snaps a quick pictures before showing it to Suga.

”Is that Kags or am I tripping?” Midoriya zooms into the lone figures face with pinched fingers spreading.

”Oh.. my.. LMAO WHAT THE HELL?” Suga laughs in disbelief as he takes the phone from Midoriyas hand to zoom in for himself.

”Binoculars? Kags, honey, what are you doing..” Midoriya whispers as he shakes his head, but freezes when he suddenly remembers something.

”Fridge, pretend it’s a meme or something, if he can see us, he can probably hear us.” Midoriya whispers to Suga as he fakes a.. worryingly believable laugh.

Luckily, Suga catches on, “Izuchan, I swear to god, if you show me one more American raid meme I will hurt you.” Suga snorts and covers his mouth with his hand.

Midoriya suddenly furrows his brow and rubs his hands up and down the opposite arm, faking feeling cold, “Is it me or is it getting kind of cold?” Midoriya says slightly louder, feigning shivers and looking at Suga like he has a plan.

”Now that you mention it.. yeah kind of.” Suga adjusts his form so he further sinks into his position on the bed.

“What? I’m burning!” Hinata turns to raise an eyebrow at both of them.

”Thats because you’ve been dancing for the past half an hour Shouchan, of course you’re hot.” Midoriya smiles sweetly, blinking repetitively at Hinata so he could just leave it alone.

Hinata raises an eyebrow subtly but drops it none the less, “Oh.. you’re probably right!” Hinata giggles and turns back to his phone.

”Natsu, do you think you could draw the blinds for us, please?” Midoriya smiles big and bright at Natsu, knowing she was a smart girl.

Smarter than her brother atleast.

“Okay, Izu-nii!” Natsu hurries to pick herself from Suga’s lap, scurrying to the windows, shutting them and drawing the blinds without looking.

Seemingly focused on something one of the three boys were doing, but Midoriya and Suga knew she was just making it seem that she hadn’t known Kageyama was there.

Kageyama drops his binoculars with a growl.

 _’Stupid Midoriya, I_ will _make Hinata mine. And next time, you won’t stop me.’_

Kageyama turns only to trip on a rock next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess which dumb b forgot to save their work and had it deleted, but didn’t notice until the next day, and had to re-write it.
> 
> this one.
> 
> Honestly what has this fic even become lmao


	13. Karasuno, Save Daichi’s Fading Will To Live!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah its another chat fic, yeah im that uncreative, get over it ♥︎ 
> 
> Midoriya Is: Too Cute! IS OUT NOW PLS GO READ IT :^))) AAAA

_Karasuno Gc, Internet (??)_

_Saturday :)_

**Daichi’s Going Insane <3**

**3:25 pm**

**LowkeyIzuku: okay, i may be a bad person, but even i don’t deserve this!!!!**

**DeadInsideChi: What happened now.**

**LowkeyIzuku: Daichan!**

**DeadInsideChi: What.**

**LowkeyIzuku: some girl from my class wants Kouchan and Shouchan to stay away from me lol**

**PrettiestSenpai!: ya loll she was like “stAy awAY fRom mY fUtUre HusBanD!!1!!1”**

**TheSunIsSalty?: LMAOOO I REMEMBER TGATT**

**LowkeyIzuku: ya**

**DeadInsideChi: Why would anyone WANT to stay near you?**

**LowkeyIzuku: THATS RUDE**

**DeadInsideChi: I didn't notice.**

**TheSunIsSalty?: is daichi getting his saltiness from Tsukishima?**

**TsukiSaur: i hope so.**

**FreckledGreeny: Tsukki no!**

**TsukiSaur: Hn.**

**Tobiyolo: why does she want you to stay away from each other?**

**LowkeyIzuku: Shouchan says it’s because she has a crush on me 😾🤟**

**Tobiyolo: so what are you going to do?**

**LowkeyIzuku: the opposite lol i love pissing people off ♥︎**

**DeadInsideChi: Yes, I see that now.  
  
PrettiestSenpai!: yay! we should get icecream together and then you send a picture to your class groupchat :)**

**LowkeyIzuku: Kouchan you genius!!!!**

**PrettiestSenpai!: Ty ty (*n n)人**

**LowkeyIzuku: σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡**

**TheSunIsSalty?: (ノ‥)ノ**

**NoShitA: bruh**

**LowkeyIzuku: I THINK NOSHICHAN SHOULD JOIN THE BFT**

**LowkeyIzuku: the.. BFQ?**

**NoShitA: what’s the bft?? bfq???**

**LowkeyIzuku: well we WERE the Best Friend Trio- BFT but we could be the Best Friend Quartet- BFQ ;;))**

**NoShitA: yeah okay i have no friends anyways**

**MyRazorSlipped-: .**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: .**

**Naruto: .**

**KinNoShitA: .**

**NoShitA: shut up**

**MyRazorSlipped-: so this is what betrayal feels like huh?**

**LowkeyIzuku: ya! do you like it?? this is what people feel when you play minecraft with friends and your friends kills you after they finish the house so they have to find their way back from spawn which is about 2 islands away!**

**MyRazorSlipped-: I SAID SORRY ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A POLAR BEAR**

**LowkeyIzuku: YOU PUSHED ME INTO IT AND I HIT IT AND DIED**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: maybe we should take the monopoly away-**

**TheSunIsSalty?: yeah-**

**PrettiestSenpai!: ANYWAYS SO THE BFT IS NOW THE BFQ ITS A DOPE TIME**

**DeadInsideChi: Damn, youre leaving me for our underclassmen?**

**PrettiestSenpai!: who- uhmm yeah they’re fun  
  
** **LowkeyIzuku: (/▽＼*)｡o○♡**

**NoShitA: ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪**

**TheSunIsSalty?: (◕ᴗ◕✿)**

**LowkeyIzuku: NOSHICHAN AJAHA YES YES**

**NoShitA: you guys are all using them so if im apart of the BFQ i might aswell start.**

**LowkeyIzuku: wow. that was so poetic 😹😹**

**TheSunIsSalty?: yuh 😸😸**

**PrettiestSenpai!: 😺😺 yah  
  
NoShitA: oh okay 😼**

**LowkeyIzuku: HES PERFECT**

**PrettiestSenpai!: he will fit right in 😼😼**

**TheSunIsSalty?: ye ︵‿ヽ(°v° )ノ︵‿**

**LowkeyIzuku: what were we saying? O YA STALKER CLASSMATE LOLL**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: you have a stalker girl?? 😳😳 lucky **

**LowkeyIzuku: lucky. sure.**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: brO i mean think about how much a girl must like u for her to hate all your friends 😌**

**LowkeyIzuku: or think about how she hates all your friends because shes so jealous she gets mad at them for sending sarcastic hearts in texts :|  
**

**LowkeyIzuku: she texted Kouchan and Shouchan saying smtn like “I’ll hurt u if u get close” or smtn 😾**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: better than being ignored by all the girls in my case ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **

**LowkeyIzuku: hm. we’ll give you a makeover at the next BFQ sleepover.**

**PrettiestSenpai!: (the next BFQ sleepover is today)**

**LowkeyIzuku: say bett (Noshichan as a new member you don’t have to come 😌😌 but it would be greatly appreciated if u did 🙈🙈)**

**NoShitA: nah ill come 😸🤟**

**TheSunIsSalty?: i hate those cat emojis so much but I can’t stop using them 😾😾**

**LowkeyIzuku: same 😿😿😿  
  
PrettiestSenpai!: your icecream is dropping on your shirt again Shouchan 😹😹**

**TheSunIsSalty?: GFUYJSHDH**

**LowkeyIzuku: LOL**

**LowkeyIzuku: i just sent the picture of Kouchan and Shouchan to the Class 1-End my suffering gc and Uraraka read it but didn’t reply 🙊🙊**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: 🙊🙊**

**TheSunIsSalty?: 🙊🙊  
  
PrettiestSenpai!: 🙊🙊**

**MyRazorSlipped-: 🙊🙊**

**NoShitA: 🙊🙊**

**FreckledGreeny: 🙊🙊**

**DeadInsideChi: 😐**

**KinNoShitA: 🙊🙊**

**Naruto: 🙊🙊**

**Tobiyolo: what is happening**

**TsukiSaur: 🙊🙊**

**LowkeyIzuku: STFU BITCHIYAMA MOP HEADASS TOBIO WE HAD A CHAIN GOING**

**PrettiestSenpai!: MOPHEADFFYFUHD**

**TheSunIsSalty?: BITCHIYAMAHIIJSH**

**TsukiSaur: LMAO**

**DeadInsideChi: Thats it. Im walking into the middle of traffic.**

**LowkeyIzuku: DAICHAN NOOOO WE NEED UUU**

**ShortEnoughToShank <33: NOOO WHO WILL WE HAVE FOR DEFENCE AT THE INTERHIGHSAJ NEXT WEEK**

**DeadInsideChi: ..You’re lucky they’re next week or i would have left this earth.**

**LowkeyIzuku: yay**

**LowkeyIzuku: pause next week?**

**DeadInsideChi: ..Yes?**

**LowkeyIzuku: hehe.. I have a training camp with my hero school next week 😐**

**LowkeyIzuku: the test was why I wasn’t at school for a couple days this week**

**DeadInsideChi: .**

**DeadInsideChi: When does it start and when does it end?**

**LowkeyIzuku: for the transfers it starts Thursday and ends Sunday since we have to be here instead**

**DeadInsideChi: Sigh.**

**LowkeyIzuku: did he just— type- out-**

**DeadInsideChi: Yes.**

**LowkeyIzuku: o-okay**

**♥︎ Best ☆ Friends ☆ Trio ♥︎**

**4:13 pm**

_Izuchan <3_ has added _Ennoshita Chikara_ to the chat

_ Izuchan<3 _ has named the chat **_♥︎ Best ☆ Friend ☆ Quartet ♥︎_**

_Izuchan <3 _has changed _Ennoshita Chikara ‘s name your_ _Chikachan <3_

**Chikachan <3: well then.**

**Chikachan <3: good day my whores and hoes **

**Kouchan <3: i don’t regret this one bit 😌**

**Shouchan <3: yes, i agree 😋**

**Izuchan <3: okay losers pull up nOw**

_ Izuchan<3  _ has shared their location with _(3)_ others

**Chikachan <3: i am currently ✨pulling up✨  
  
Izuchan<3: Nishichan is here already**

**Izuchan <3: he is playing animal crossing on my bed**

**Chikachan <3: hoo?**

**Izuchan <3: Nishinoyaya**

**Shouchan <3: ohhhhh im here uwu**

**Kouchan <3: me 2 :)**

**Chikachan <3: i too wait behind your closed door.**

**Izuchan <3: well that ✨closed door✨ is unlocked**

**Chikachan <3: o**

**Unnamed Chat**

_Kageyama Tobio_ has added _Uraraka Ochako_ to the chat

**Kageyama: Are you the one who wants to keep Hinata away from Midoriya**

**Uraraka: who are you?**

**Kageyama: I’m the one who wants to keep Midoriya from Hinata**

**Uraraka: ..**

**Kageyama: Just answer the question**   
  
**Uraraka: yeah I am**

**Kageyama: then how about we work together?**

**Kageyama: partner.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO REWRITE THIS THREE TIMES AND IM LOSING IT
> 
> also, yeah their teaming up.
> 
> Two yanderes? yes pls


	14. Karasuno, Meet Interheights!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i DID spend a solid 30 minutes trying to remember the name of the team, yeah, i DID end up having to rewatching the episodes just to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,,,,, im sorry BUT IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING MATCHES! I prefer to write the special moments of matches, or summarize the match in short paragraphs, so if you wanted a full match breakdown, sorry! 
> 
> A good fic for that is The Little Giant Of Aoba Josai vv
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360509/chapters/55967641
> 
> read it!!!!

_Gymnasium (_ _😐_ _), Miyagi_

_Tuesday, 10:30 am  
  
_

As Karasuno showed up to the venue where their matches are being held, with Hinata looking around, astonished, And Midoriya eating his sacred Oreos as he watches the other teams around them eye them warily.

He almost snorted when he heard what some of the other teams are saying about their crybaby ace, but settles for a hidden smile.

Said smile only widened when he heard someone swear they’ve seen him on the news before, _how flattering._

Although the whole team paused their walk as they heard someone called them the, “Clipped Winged Crows” which personally Midoriya finds hilarious, but he instead pouts with his team in indignation, feigning anger.

”What was that?” Tanaka butts into the conversation, effectively scaring them into silence.

Until Dadchi had to ruin the fun.

As they walk to their court, there are the little things, like Asahi being bullied by his friends, laughing as he and Suga drag Hinata away from some kid who wore a stupid shirt.

But he couldn’t hold in his laughter as he sees their ace internally swearing at the gaze of some no-eyebrow grandpa.

Atleast three people from his team glare at him but he can’t help it! Taking another look at Asahi’s face just breaks his resolve even more, reducing him in a fit of giggles.   
  
Suga looks understandably confused, so Midoriya discreetly points to Asahi’s face, and when Suga looks, he too breaks down into laughter.   
  
He sees grandpa, (he wasn’t going to be rude and call him no-eyebrows) narrow his gaze at him one made time, which makes his clean forehead shine in the light just right.

And just like that, he and Suga are gasping for breath on the floor.

Once Ennoshita catches on to where they’re looking, he lets out a single snort, before schooling his expression.

It takes them the time to walk to the court for him and Suga to catch their breaths.

**———! Match Start !———**

**Karasuno Player Positions:**

Daichi [1] - front left, WS

Hinata [10] - front centre, MB

Tanaka [5] - front right, WS

Asahi [3] - back right, WS

Tsukki [11]/Nishinoya [4] - back centre, MB/L

Kageyama [9]- back left, S   
  
(name - jersey number - position)

**Other team:**

who cares 

who cares

that one guy who knows Daichi

(who cares honestly)

  
The game is the exact same as in the anime with the exception of Midoriya asking (read: begging) to get Oreos every 5 minutes from his coach.

And as the team walks out of court D where their first match was held, Midoriya felt the moral of the team gradually fade.  
  
“Am I missing something important?” Midoriya whispers to Suga as they sit against the wall to take a quick drink of water.

”Right, you don’t know.” Suga sighs as he turns to Midoriya, who has raised an eyebrow at the phrasing.

“Around three months ago, Karasuno lost a game to date tech. While Asahi was our ace, he kept getting completely blocked out. And it really did a number on his confidence, making him leave the team for a while.” Suga explained, looking a little down for the last part.

”Hm.” Midoriya tilted his head side to side in thought, contemplating what to say, “I guess we’ll just have to work hard with him then, right? I mean, a cohesive team that works together is better than one player, correct?”  
  
“Right!” Suga beamed, already feeling his spirits and determination levels rising. And unbeknownst to them, Daichi, Asahi, and Noya were all smiling at the small speech, they too feeling better about the match.

**———! Match Start !———**

**Karasuno Positions:**

Daichi [1] - front left, WS

Tsukishima [11] - front centre, MB

Tanaka [5] - front right, WS

Asahi [3] - back right, WS

Hinata [10]/Nishinoya [4] - back centre, MB/L

Kageyama [9]- back left, S 

(Name - Jersey Number - Position)

**Date Tech Positions:**

Black sideburns [1] - front left, WS

Aone [7] - front centre, MB

Idk [8] - front right, WS

Idk [3] - back right, WS

Footakuchi [6]/That guy [13] - back centre, MB/L

Moniwa [2]- back left, S

(I cant say I cared enough about all of them to find the names ♥︎)

Midoriya was starting to see a trend.

In every game they’ve played so far, the coach has used him as a last resort of sorts.

The last, and strongest move in their arsenal.

As in the first game, they won in straight sets, and by a larger gap at that. So they had no reason to really use him, as they won pretty easily.

But if what Suga said still applies, and they really do need an extra push to win this match, then Midoriya guesses he should keep on his toes.  
  
The match begins with a good save from Hinata, which Midoriya internally applauds his quick thinking. As changing an aiming point for a spike so fast takes skill.

Its only the BFQ that cheers when Suga gets subbed on for Kageyama, which Midoriya is thinking is preparation for the quick that Suga and him have been working on.

——— ThrowBack 😌———

_”Hey Coach!” Midoriya and Suga sprint up to their coach one practice, “Do you think we could use a section of the gym to work on a new quick we’ve been working on?” Midoriya asks, batting his eyelashes for extra effect._

_”Weren’t you the one to make those strong quicks with Hinata? Let me see the one you’re making now.” Ukai approves, as he begins telling the team to clear to one side of the gym.  
_

_”Sure!” Suga grins, as he takes a ball and gets into the setter position, aware of the curious eyes of his team on him._

_Suga passes the ball to Coach Ukai, explaining for him to spike from the other side of the net, and so he does._

_As Ukai tosses the ball up for himself to spike, he notices the formation the duo have set themselves up in.  
  
Suga is instead in the center, and Midoriya taking his setter position, and takes note of it._

_Suga receives the ball, passing the ball a little above Midoriya’s head, and begins his run up directly behind Midoriya._

_Midoriya doesn’t even jump, which surprised everyone else in the room, but instead tosses the ball directly back to the apex where it was first tossed.  
_

_Suga finishes his run up, and jumps above Midoriya’s head, spiking the ball down, in front of the attack line, and lands, solidifying the new quick._

_”Yay, it works!” Midoriya cheered as he jumps into Suga’s waiting arms, which are now holding him bridal style.  
_

_Hinata is the first to break out of the shock, and runs under the net to all but tackles them with enthusiasm._

_”Woah, that was so cool, you guys! Teach me, Teach me that too!” Hinata begs as he too jumps into Suga’s arms, pushing them onto the ground in a mess of limbs and groaning, but also bubbly laughter._

_  
Kageyama scoffs quietly and scowls facing the other way. Something Tsukishima catches onto but doesn’t say anything about._

_——— Fast Forward 😼 ———_

  
Midoriya noticed a couple players from a different team watching, with one player being especially excited.

_He looks like a playboy._

Midoriya sighs as he watches Hinata bristle from being blocked once more, and wiggles his eyebrows at Tsukishima as he gets swapped in for him.  
  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he steps off the court.

As it currently stands, Midoriya, Asahi, and Suga are in the front, with Tanaka, Daichi, and Noya in the back row.   
  
Midoriya looks to Suga and throws up a hand in greeting, and sees Suga wave back from the corner of his eye.

**(AN: I’m making signs now because frick u**

**Peace Sign: Duo Decoy**

**Twirling Hair: Spinning Set  
  
Rocking Back And Forth On Heels: Standing Set Quick Attack)**

Midoriya knows that the other team has started getting a hand on the “freak quick” but they’ve also started thinking only number 9 and 10 can do that quick, so he’ll probably still be in the clear for a while.

”I’m on as a decoy right?” Midoriya leans into Suga to whisper, although he already knows.

”Uh,” Suga looks to the coaches, “Yeah.”

”’Kay.” Midoriya says as he looks back towards the number 7, No Eyebrows, Grandpa, Built like a brick- the guy that is almost costing them the second set, he yawns.

So he watches number 7 tower over him, he begins to rock on his heels,

_’From the way the guy serving right now serves, he almost always aims for the middle, giving Kouchan an easy way of collecting the ball.’_

He was correct.

When the ball was served, Suga could quickly backpedal to receive and start his run up, Midoriya simply took the empty spot, looked up, and tossed into the air, allowing Suga to slam it down and get the point.

”Dang, Kouchan! Why don’t you spike more often?” Midoriya praises as he high fives his grey haired senpai.

”Meh.” Suga easily replies with a shrug.

If halfway through the set Hinata was subbed back in and does the duo decoy move with Midoriya only to land and slip on his own sweat, and Midoriya had to get subbed out for a few minutes because he couldn’t see through the tears of mirth, having to lean on an equally crying Suga, that’s nobodies business.

“See ace, don’t be a loser and get scared of a guy with no eyebrows!” Hinata says as he pats said ace on the back, Midoriya nodding along by his side.

”Yeah, he needs to spare some height though, I’m lacking a bit in that department.” Midoriya closes his eyes as he dramatically places the back of his hand to his forehead in mock distress.

Midoriya goes to talk more in-depth about his “Hero” situation with his coach, and how he might need to leave at any time, and have his EHC on him at all times.

”Hinata, thank you.” Asahi smiles at his underclassman, “What? Why?” Hinata says, genuinely confused.

”You, and Midoriya, were a big help in winning today.” The ace explains.

”Oh, Your welcome I guess.” Hinata shrugs and moves on.

”Okay, don’t get me wrong, but I think bringing you guys to a villain fight consensually is against some type of law.” Midoriya says as he sits with Nishinoya and Tanaka on his bed.

Nishinoya is practically part of the BFQ, but not officially, and with him comes Tanaka.

”What? Its totally legal!” Tanaka says as he stuffs more potato chips into his mouth, watching Ennoshita laughing at Hinata and Suga doing tiktoks at the other side of the room.

”Maybe, but still, I promise if you guys stay _far_ away, I’ll take you to a villain fight one day.” Midoriya sticks out his pinky.

”What are we, 10?” Nishinoya says as he rolls his eyes but wraps his pinky around Tanaka’s and Midoriya’s all the same.

”Might as well be.” Midoriya says as he leans back against his headboard.

”Who are we going up against tomorrow, again?” Tanaka asks as he throws his finished chip bag into the garbage.

”Uhh, I don’t even remember who we faced today.” Midoriya shrugs.

”Sa-Se-Sea Lion? I don’t know.” Nishinoya tries.

  
  


“Seijoh, you idiot.” Ennoshita laughs at their stupidity.

“Aoba Josai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG


	15. Players, Meet The Platonic Reunion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE REUNION YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FORRRRR!!
> 
> yo, this is just the reunion before the match, the actual match will be in next chapter hehehe sorry >:)
> 
> im starting to put emoticons just in my writing becauseee what better way to express myself 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two most extra hoes meeting,,,
> 
> chaos.
> 
> short chapter :(( sorry

_Interheight Gym, Miyagi_

_12:34 pm_

Midoriya was ecstatic.

He was going to see his middle school best friends again! Could you blame him?

Nope. :) 

He could imagine it now, hugging Kawa-chan, laughing at Kawa-chan, making fun of Kawa-chan. How pleasant.

So as he, with Karasuno walked into their court and started warming up, you could say the daydream earlier was an understatement.

But, what can you expect from the most extra bitches of the century?

As soon as both teams were changed and warming up, Midoriya, and Oikawa immediately started looking for each other, and the second their eyes met...

Chaos.

Midoriya let out a warrior cry as he launched himself at Oikawa, Oikawa doing to same thing, which ended in them accidentally belly bumping and pushing Oikawa onto the floor.   
  
“CRAPY-“ Iwaizumi cut himself off as he saw just who exactly was sent tumbling, hugging, but tumbling to the floor with Oikawa.

”Izuku?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, which sent all of his team for a loop, Makki even swearing he got whiplash as they’ve only seen tough and brash Iwaizumi, not gentle and soft Iwaizumi.

”Yo, Iwa-san! Wazzup?” Midoriya looked up from his place of wrestling with Oikawa, where he had pinned Oikawas hands on his stomach by the wrists.

“Let me go!” Oikawa grunts as he struggles to get himself loose from the hold.

”Ack!” Midoriya falls onto his butt, knocked back from Iwaizumi who is being a total dad to him,”Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Were people mean? Please, tell me you have friends here. Izuku, I swear to god I’m serious so you better stop laughing.”

“Ha! I’m fine, Iwa-san. So, Kawa-chan told me he took my nickname.” Midoriya brushes himself off and stands up, glaring at an innocently whistling Oikawa.

“Whaaaat? Nooo. He’s, Uh, Iwa-Iwaiz-zom-Iwa-Z-Za-” Midoriya and Iwaizumi stare at him unimpressed as Oikawa tries to figure out what Iwaizumi’s actual name is.

”Dumb-bitch-kawa, I’ll let it slide this time, but next time you steal one of my nicknames, you’re in for a world of embarrassment!” And Midoriya adds, “Yeah, I did keep all of your third grade pictures, don’t think I won’t share them!” When he sees Oikawa’s steadily paling face.

“No, please! Third grade was a dark time in my life. My fashion sense was atrocious!” Oikawa actually gets to his knees to beg.

Iwaizumi and Midoriya have a ball laughing at an almost crying Oikawa, the tears were in his eyes, only being held back by his pride.

It finally catches back up to them that they’re not alone, and Midoriya looks back up to see Seijoh’s confused faces staring at him.

”Iwa-san, don’t tell me you didn’t inform them of me.” Midoriya pouts, disgusted at the thought of not being known everywhere.

”Izuku, watch out, your narcissist is showing.” Iwaizumi warns, smirking at a gaping Midoriya. 

“My narcissist is always showing, shut up!” Midoriya stomps his foot and crosses his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

At this point of Iwaizumi and Midoriya bickering, an Oikawa is already telling his team who exactly Midoriya is as they were left in the dark.

“This was my other childhood best friend, Midoriya Izuku, he’s the reason I’m so dramatic today, so, you owe about half of my personality to him!” Oikawa shows him off with jazz hands.

”So Iwaizumi had to babysit two of you? Man, I feel really bad.” Matsun has a hand to his chest and wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

”It’s more like me and Izuku babysitting Oikawa.” Iwaizumi corrects, dragging a pouting Midoriya by the back of his shirt, who was sitting cross-crossed on the floor with his hands crossed over his chest.

”No way, I was bribed by Oreos!” Midoriya interjects, standing up after haven given up on trying to escape.  
  
“You’re both so mean!” Oikawa sulks.

”You’re such a loser, oh my god.” Midoriya shakes his head I’m disappointment, “I thought you’d get more brain cells with age, Boy was I wrong..” Midoriya looks away from Oikawa.

”I think he lost brain cells with age..” Iwaizumi squints at Oikawa, seemingly trying to figure out the number of brain cells in his head. (Hint: 7)

”Stop being mean!”   
  
“Shut up, Bitchy-kawa. I have to get back to my team to, you know, beat you guys.” Midoriya gives Iwaizumi one last hug, and pats a pouting Oikawa on the head.

”Later, I guess.” Midoriya says as he walks back to his team, one hand in his pocket and the other waving.

“Yeah, he was always the one to give no shits and laugh at you if you fall down.” Iwaizumi sighs, appearing to be caught up in memories.

”But, he was also always a bit better than us at volleyball.” Oikawa adds, a bit more nervous than before, remembering how Midoriya had always beat him in matches.

”H-He was better than both of you?” Yahaba asks, not exactly believing it.

”Yep, he had a higher jumping reach, more creativity, better sets, the whole shebang.” Oikawa tugs a bit on his hair, a nervous tick that the team has only seen their captain do once.

Iwaizumi slaps down the hand tugging at hair, “Remember, a cohesive team of six is better than one.” Iwaizumi reminds, seemingly not having any of Oikawa’s self doubt.

Oikawa takes a deep breathe in, and let’s it out.

“Right. Let’s win this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOKOK SO WHAT IF AFTER I FINISH THIS, I MAKE ANOTHER ONE, BUT THEY GO TO AOBA JOHSAI??? OR LIKE NEKOMA, FUKURODANI, INARIZAKI, IR WHATEVER. I THINK THAT’D BE SO FUNNNN COMMENT PLEASEEE


	16. Please, do join the discord uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made a discord?? o-owo?

as the title shows, I did indeed make a discord :) 

Please join i need more friends!! <33

https://discord.gg/VD9dSwT

^^ you can also self promote there in the correct channel idc lmao 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wILL link it in every chapter until you join😍😍 
> 
> https://discord.gg/VD9dSwT ❤️


	17. Karasuno, Meet Aoba Johsai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i do be forgetting this fic exists 😳 sorry :(((
> 
> come remind me on discord 🥰: https://discord.gg/VD9dSwT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u know how hard it is to sound happy when your work has been deleted 3 times and u have 2 start over?
> 
> very.
> 
> AGAIN, I DONT WRITE FULL MATCHES, sorry if that’s what you want, ask me nicely on discord and I might do it once or twice ;) — https://discord.gg/VD9dSwT

_Court D, Miyagi_

_12:44 pm_

**Mom take me home**

**12:44 pm**

**Izuwu:** yeah, i am at a volleyball game, what about it?

 **Katsuwu:** literally who asked

 **Shouwu:** not me

 **Izuwu:** heart ❤️been broke 💔 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤷‍♂️ what to believe 💭 yeah 👍 mama 👩 said 🗣it’s my 🧑 fault 👎

 **Izuwu:** why don’t emojis have different hair colours yet 😐 

**Katsuwu:** because i know a total of 4 people in my entire life with natural green hair.

 **Shouwu:** 4 more than 0 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Izuwu:** ^^^ >:(

 **Katsuwu:** go play your stupid game

 **Katsuwu:** i’m at basketball practice 

**Shouwu:** my soccer practice was yesterday :)

 **Izuwu:** WOW NOT EVEN A GOOD LUCK???

 **Katsuwu:** i hope you lose

 **Izuwu:** thanks🥰😘

 **Shouwu:** good luck

 **Izuwu:** that had no soul 😐

 **Shouwu:** i don’t have one either

 **Izuwu:** Shinsou said the same thing yesterday! :0

 **Izuwu:** byeee ;))) 😘😘😘😳❤️❤️

 **Shouwu:** bye

 **Katsuwu:** die

 **Izuwu:** <3

”Wow, they really hate you!”

”Shut up, Shouchan, they love me!”

”He literally said to lose and die.”

”That’s how he shows love.”

”Okay~”

Izuku turns his phone off in favour of giving coach his attention.

”Okay, well since seijoh’s #1 and #4 know Midoriya, so we don’t have that element of surprise anymore. No need to bench him for the beginning then, here are the starting positions-“

”Uh, I still need to be off in the beginning.” Midoriya interrupts.

”Why?”

”So I can pick up their signs to guess block?”

”Right. Okay, let’s switch this up..”

“Yep.”

”Well, get to it.”

”Karasuno..FIGHT!”

”FIGHT!”

”Nmh..fight..”

“Midoriya..” Daichi sighs.

”I’m trying to find something to eat!” Midoriya complains.

”Your Oreos are in my bag, I think Hinata was hiding them in there?” Suga reveals.

”Wh- Shouchan!” Midoriya whines, even as he takes the Oreos out of Suga’s bag, putting his phone in there while he’s at it.

”You need to stop eating so many Oreos, it’s unhealthy!” Hinata defends, crossing his arms.

”That many meat buns is unhealthy! They aren’t even that good..” Midoriya challenges, raising an eyebrow, which doesn’t look that intimidating now that he’s stuffing his face with Oreos, looking like a chipmunk.

“Right..” The rest of the team deadpans at him.

”Just go, the other team is waiting.” Midoriya says with one final huff. Shooing them off with a Oreo crumb covered hand. 

The starting lineup huffs as they do as told.

**———! Match Start !———**

**Karasuno:**

Sawamura Daichi [1] - front left, WS

Hinata Shouyou [10] - front centre, MB

Azumane Asahi [3] - front right, WS

Tanaka Ryuunosuke [5] - back right, WS

Tsukishima Kei [11]/Nishinoya Yuu [4] - back centre, MB/L

Kageyama Tobio [9]- back left, S 

**Aoba Johsai:**

Iwaizumi Hajime [4] - front left, WS

Kindaichi Yutaro [12] - front centre, MB

Kunimi Akira [13] - front right, WS

Hananaki “Makki” Takahiro [3] - back right, WS

Matsukawa “Matsun” Issei [2]/Watari Shinji [7] -back centre, MB/L

Oikawa Tooru [1]- back left, S 

The match started with a strong serve from Oikawa, leading to a point for Karasuno, and with that the match begins. It starts off pretty even on both sides, nobody getting a break, until Karasuno gets to 23 with Aoba Johsai at 21. 

The first set ends with Hinata hitting the ball straight down with a flick of his wrist (if the song didn’t play in your mind I'm disappointed.) But during the second set when people seem to be tiring, Aoba Johsai gets a lead, which leaves them at 9-6 to Seijoh when Midoriya is subbed in for Tsukishima.

Midoriya is a bit peeved, he was just getting to sleep standing up! But whatever, they need him or whatever. And as he looks up at his childhood friend, Oikawa, he sees that Oikawa hasn’t mentally aged at all. 

The setter still sticks out his tongue at him like he’s always done since they were kids, and Midoriya responds with the same close eyed smile and peace sign.

It brings back a sense of nostalgia from elementary school, even the same Iwaizumi slapping the back of Oikawa’s head. 

From the get go, Karasuno is back in the lead, with all the decoy moves pulled of by Midoriya, Hinata, or both of them, the other team just can’t keep up. The look of awe and jealousy on Oikawa’s face when they pull off the Spinning set move brings Midoriya great joy.

📯🎶 *whistle noises LMAO*

”So you weren’t kidding when you said he was really good.” Kindaichi said during their timeout, as he looks back to the score,

19-16 to Karasuno.

“Probably better than me at setting too.” Oikawa sighs as he fidgets with his fingers. 

”Oikawa..”

”I know, I know, a cohesive team of six is better than one. But.. It’s Izuku who makes their team.. a cohesive team.” Oikawa says as he looks back to the court.

”Well, we just have to work harder, put in more work then.” Iwaizumi nods to himself as he sets down his near empty water bottle.

Oikawa hums to himself as he does the same, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Karasuno do end up continuing their streak, up until they reached 23-21 to Karasuno, when there was a sudden, 

“PICK UP THE PHONE NERD!”   
  
Midoriya whips around to give the substitute signal to his coach, who does the same to the referee, and switching out with Tsukishima, Midoriya leaves with one last, “Good luck guys, go win!”

And he sprints off to who knows where.

...

”Dammit.” Hinata says as he watches the door Midoriya sprinted out of seconds ago.

Karasuno ends up losing that set, and the match. Karasuno takes it harder than they would’ve, knowing they likely would only have one if one of their team members didn’t leave. And with that.. they leave the court.

It’s been two weeks since the inter-heights, and they’ve just gotten news from coach.   
  


_Tokyo training camp huh.. cool, I’ll get to see Ken-kun again._

Midoriya giggles as he walks back to the apartment from practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I am tagging my discord literally everywhere, join <3
> 
> hehehe ive had to redo this 3 times because ao3 logged me out and i’m SICK OF IT
> 
> discord: https://discord.gg/VD9dSwT


	18. Karasuno, Meet Tokyo Teams!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should i try drawing some art? 
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/VD9dSwT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my new fic 🥺❤️
> 
> Fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747429/chapters/62524696
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/VD9dSwT

_Karasuno, Miyagi_

_4:34 pm  
  
_

_‘Okay, was anyone going to tell me we just got a manager while I was gone?’_ Midoriya stares blankly as the blonde haired girl, smiling and waving when she looks over to him.

Practice had just ended when Takeda had asked the team to sit and listen to his announcement. 

“As you all know, we have a Tokyo training camp coming up soon.” Takeda takes the time to look around at the nods, “Well, you guys do know that exams are coming up too, right?”  
  
The team watches with amusement as Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kageyama turn to face away from their advisor. 

“S-Shouyou! How come you’re not failing!” Nishinoya suddenly faces a snickering Hinata.

”Yeah, I’d like to know that too.” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at the ginger.

“I’ve actually been getting good grades lately! It’s because Zuku’s been tutoring me. He’s like, the top of our class in everything..” Hinata explains, looking weirdly nostalgic at the last part.

”What? Tutor me too!” Tanaka interjects, raising his hands in prayer to Midoriya.

”Tanaka, you’re a second year!” Daichi reminds, honestly wondering how an idiot like Midoriya is top of his class.

”Yay, BFQ plus Nishi-senpai and Naka-senpai study session!” Midoriya cheers for a second before giving his attention back to his Oreo’s.

”Ooh, I’ll go!” Suga confirms, already texting his parents that he isn’t going home tonight. Truth be told, Suga has probably spent more of his time at Midoriya’s house than his own that month.

”Woop, and I can say ‘Hi’ to Bakugo, I know he hates me!” Hinata smiles at the idea of annoying Bakugo.

“I’m always down for annoying Bakugo.” Ennoshita adds, he too, texting his parents.

“Bakugo said he would blow me up because I ate his curry, like bro, you gotta’ share!” Tanaka shakes his head in disappointment.   
  
“Bakugo told be that he would punt me to africa because I told him Todoroki has a better room.” Nishinoya snickers as he remembers the look on Bakugo’s face.

“Ah, Bakugo is the best person to annoy.” Suga nods with his eyes closed an a smile on his face.

“Well, if you guys don’t pass your exams, you can’t go to the training camp. So be sure to knock that knowledge into their heads, Midoriya.” Coach Ukai looks to said Midoriya who was currently falling asleep on Suga, who was a willing body pillow.

Suga was even petting his hair as Midoriya laid in his lap with a smile.

“Okay.. well, study hard, guys!” Takeda concludes, gesturing for them to leave.

* * *

”When your dividing X by R here, make sure your not accidentally subtracting the divider, I did that a lot when I started and I wondered why my answers were always wrong.” Midoriya carefully explains the question to both second years from his comfortable spot of Suga’s lap.   
  
“Make sure to double check your work to catch any mistakes.” Suga reminds as he rubs his face into Midoriya’s lime scented curls.

“Woah, I think I got it! Thanks, Midoriya! And you too, Suga!” Nishinoya praises, “I still don’t know how I could even understand that..”

”It was the same with Shouchan, so I had to change all the math terms into volleyball terms that he could understand, and now he just does that to get good grades.” Midoriya explains, and while Shouyou’s change was easy, he had to make all of the terms into video game references for the second years.

“Well when turning math into Minecraft makes more sense!” Tanaka cheers, but Midoriya still hadn’t gotten over the polar bear incident.

”Good luck on your exams, idiots.” Chimes in Ennoshita, he didn’t really need the help, he just came to annoy Bakugo and make fun of the other second years.

“Shut up, Ennoshita!”

Hinata just snickers from where he was getting his hair played with by Midoriya, who’s lap his head was in at the moment.

* * *

Midoriya is woken up from his well deserved nap to see his captains flabbergasted face.

“W-What did you teach them, HOW DOD TANAKA AND NISHINOYA PASS THEIR EXAMS WITH GRADES IN THE 70’S?!”

”Hm, uh.. I just told them that math was a video game and to ignore everything that’s stupid.” Midoriya answers.

”..Seriously?”

”That’s basically it.” Suga chimes in.

”I’m retiring..”

”You’re 17.”

As soon as Karasuno was off the bus, Hinata and Midoriya were running and talking to Kenma.

”Ken-kun, I passed my exams with an 87 and 86’s!” Hinata beams at his upperclassman.

”I passed mine with a 99’s and 100.” Midoriya decides to add.

“Shut up! I bet you cheated!” Hinata puffs out his cheeks in irritation.

”If watching anime all night is cheating, then send me to the principal.” Midoriya yawns as he still wakes up from his nap. (That was the whole bus ride long.)

”I hate you!”

”You love me.”

Kenma looked right at home in the centre of the bickering.

“Aren’t you missing your setter?” Kuroo asks Daichi as he looks around trying to find said first year.

”Kageyama failed his exams, so he’s taking supplementary ones. He’ll be back tomorrow.” Daichi answers, sighing as he remembered Midoriya laughing at Kageyama’s face and his reaction to failing his tests.

”Is that the Tokyo skytree?!” Nishinoya stares at a structure with amazement.

”Woah, it must be!” Tanaka joins in the staring.

”Uh, that’s just a cellphone tower..”

Kuroo bursts out laughing at the sheer stupidity.

“Shouchan, I’m going to get Oreo’s!” Midoriya suddenly states as he does a 180° turn to walk to a convenience store he had saw on the way here.

”Idiot, you’ll probably get lost, I’m going too!” Hinata stomps off to follow Midoriya, even though he has no idea where they’re going.

”’Kay!” 

Kenma blinks, but turns back around to continue to the gym.

“So.. where are we going?”

”I don’t know, I thought you knew?”

”...”

”There was a convenience store I saw down here..somewhere..”

”...”

”You said you would make sure I didn’t get lost, so where are we?”

“...”

“...”

”...”

”..Shit.”

”ZUKU.“

”SHOUCHAN.“

“...”

”..I’ll text Kouchan...”

”You better.”

“Where are they?” Daichi pants as they just finish a lap of flying receives for their fourth game lost.

”I dont-“ Suga is cut off by a notification from his phone. Rushing over to check it, he sees it’s from Midoriya.

 **  
Izuchan 😚❤️:** we got lost lolz pls help 

...

 **Me:** you’re both idiots.

 **Izuchan:** thanks bae 😭💔

 **Me:** where are you 😐

 **Izuchan:** why would you ask that to someone who’s lost

 **Me:**.

 **Izuchan:**.

_Izuchan 😚❤️_ _Has shared their location with You._

 **Me:**.

 **Me:** HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DUMB ASS BITCHES GET TO THE TOKYO SKYTREE

 **Izuchan:** whatever im getting my oreos 😒😒

 **Me:** FUCK YOUR STUPID ASS OREOS

 **Me:** GET Y’ALL ASSES OVER HERE NOW

 **Izuchan:** ill do what i want 🙄🙄

  
Daichi’s eye is twitching as he’s shown the text messages.

“I’m kicking him off the team one day, I swear to god.”

“What, why?” Tanaka and Nishinoya look to read off Suga’s screen.

”Wait a second!” Nishinoya snatches the phone out of Suga’s hands.

**Me:** hi this is noya take a picture of the Skytree for us 😭😭😭😭💔💔

 **Izuchan:** okay nishi-senpai 😭😭

 **Izuchan:** _sent a picture:[skytree.jpg](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/6/30/owxkeellmb.jpg) _

**Izuchan:** here 😭😭💔💔

 **Me:** HHHAHAHAHAHBA

 **Me:** thankyou 😭💔💔

* * *

By the time the twins get back, Karasuno had just lost their ninth game.

”Why do you all look like you just escaped death?” Midoriya raises a brow as he scrutinizes his team from where he was leaning on the gym doors.

”I wish you died.” Daichi says from where he was gulping down water.

”I second that, Daichi-san.” Agrees Hinata as he walks past Midoriya into the gym.

“You both love me!” Midoriya smiles as he skips the rest of the way into the gym, deciding to ignore the objections from both parties.

“Anyway, we got to the store and they didn’t even have Oreos! What a waste of time..” Midoriya shakes his head in disappointment as he takes off his jacket, showing he already had his jersey on underneath the whole time.

”You got me lost with you!” Hinata says as he does the same to his jacket.

”I _must_ have Alzheimers because I don’t remember asking you to come with me.” Midoriya raises an eyebrow from where he was picking at his nails.

”Stop talking to me!”

”Bet.”

“Just get on the court!”   
  


They were facing a team that was in [pink and had a guy with eyebrows that reminded him of Iida.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/haikyuu/images/4/4e/Shinzen-0.png/revision/latest?cb=20151122061827)

It had been a pretty easy match, except for when one guy almost got a hand on their quick, forcing Midoriya and Hinata to switch positions, with Hinata setting and Midoriya spiking for that extra push of unpredictability.

Walking off the court after their win, Hinata and Midoriya watch the game between Nekoma and some other team Midoriya can’t bother to remember the name of.

”He’s tall!” Hinata gasps at the grey haired giant that had just spiked the ball.

”Oh my god, really? I thought he was the same height as us.” Midoriya rolls his eyes as he texts Oikawa on his phone.

”Seriously, Zuku, look! It’s like his hand is a whip!” Hinata shakes Midoriya’s arm but doesn’t divert his gaze from the match.

Midoriya sighs as he looks up from his phone, watching for a little longer at the way the grey-haired player swings down his arm to complete his spike.

”How about we just ask Ken-kun and Inu-chan about it later?” Midoriya suggests as he gives his attention back to his phone.

“Okay!”

  
“I’m a little disappointed you two didn’t enter the gym with your intro.” Kenma pouts up at Midoriya from where he had his head in Midoriya’s lap, but still leans into the touch playing with his hair.

”Crap, we totally forgot to!” Hinata groans as he rubs his hair with his hands.

”Your intro?” Inuoka looks confused.

”It’s just the team rocket motto with our names instead. We even got Ken-kun to be our Meowth.” Midoriya smiles as he looks down at a slowly drifting Kenma, who was almost asleep with all the attention his head was getting.

“Oh..I could be the Ash that always says he hates you guys!” Inuoka suggests with a bright smile.

”Perfect, our group is complete!” Midoriya loudly whispers, His voice has been slowly getting quieter the closer to dream land Kenma is.

Luckily, both Inuoka and Hinata notice, and they too quiet their voices.

“Oh yeah, we were here to talk about something. They guy with the grey hair, who is he?” Hinata suddenly remembers the reason the two were there in the first place.

”Mm, that’s Lev Haiba, hes Half-Russian Half-Japanese, he was still learning the ropes during the last practice match, so he was only allowed to come now.” Kenma tries to get up from where he was laying, but Midoriya just softly pushes his head back down while whispering to him.

”Half-and-Half? That’s so cool!” Hinata whispers excitedly.

”Yeah, and his name stands for ‘lion’ too, he’s just a cool guy!” Inuoka adds.

”Ooh, cool.” Midoriya has just managed to get Kenma to sleep at a reasonable time, which he knows is a feat from all the times he had texted Kenma at 3 am and he had responded immediately.

None of the three look up to see some of Kenma’s team standing at the doorway watching the interactions with a smile.

”I find it stupid that I have to come with you to the bathroom. But then again, you’d probably find a way to get lost.” Midoriya shakes his head as he and Hinata stop infront of the men’s washroom.

”Shut it.” Hinata goes to open the door only for a person to be standing there.

”Just my luck, honestly.” Midoriya rolls his eyes before bringing his hands infront if himself in prayer.

”Please, lend some height to the vertically challenged.” Midoriya looks up at Lev with his best puppy dog eyes, which would have worked if they was actually a way to transfer height.

Instead Lev just laughs at their misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DISAPPOINTMENT I FEEL FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER TOO LONG AND HAVING TO SPLIT IT INTO TWO, 
> 
> MAKING THE GYM THREE SQUAD EVEN MORE POST-PONED IS IMMEASURABLE.
> 
> new fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747429/chapters/62524696
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/VD9dSwT


	21. ON HIATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title

hello !! sorry for not updating for a couple... months 😀

anyway, i’m sorry to say, i’m putting this fic on hiatus. i’m not really vibing with it as much as when i just started it, so focusing on writing a chapter really isn’t as fun as it used to be.

although, i really do like the general idea of this fic, so (as requested) im happy to say i _am_ creating a one-shot fic where it’s Midoriya going to different schools in Haikyuu!! ! :)) they might have more that one chapter depending on how much i like it, but you can request/suggest schools you’d like to see on this chapter, or on the fic when i post it. 

_****THIS IS NOT BEING ABANDONED**** _

thank you for understanding !! any questions (or if you just wanna talk, i love talking to you guys) can be addressed on my discord !! @JoliAsf<3 #3851

ignore the pun in the name 💀 its christmas- 

byesies !! i’ll see you in the next chapter, whenever that comes out. ♡ ♥︎ ♡ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m super sorry !! ♡
> 
> hmu on discord tho fr i need more friends 💯


End file.
